


a stark reminders of what is, and what could be

by tyruslookbacks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Eventual Smut, Gen, Homeless Peter Parker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Parent Peter Parker, Peter Parker Has a Crush, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has PTSD, Protective Wade Wilson, Tony Stark Has Issues, Wade Wilson Takes Care of Peter Parker, Wade Wilson has a Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyruslookbacks/pseuds/tyruslookbacks
Summary: {He pushes his bleeding body off the ground and walks up the hill, trying to remember what happened. Peter sees his car slammed into a tree, his heart pounding heavily in his throat. He rushes to the car, his injured ankle protesting the movement, May is gone.}Peter Parker has to run away from the government. On his way he finds a few friends and new alliances after Tony Stark ghosts him.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 166





	1. For The Love of Accidents

Peter looks out at the rain soaked road, then to his Aunt driving. He lets himself relax, remembering this trip was supposed to help him forget about his issues back in the city. In a moment too quick for him to understand Peter sees the flashes of colors and hears the screams from his Aunt before something stops moving and he feels weightless. Shards of glass embed themselves in his skin, leaving a burning sensation in their wake. There’s air moving past Peter’s body then he hits something hard and passes out. 

Paramedics are heading to where Peter and May’s car crashed into a tree. The lights flashing red and blue and sirens making everything too loud. May is unconsciously draped over the steering wheel. Peter is nowhere to be seen and the windshield is shattered. Paramedics take May’s body into the ambulance, some people search the area for others but find nothing. They take off towards the nearest hospital, knowing the woman has severe head trauma. She dies a mile from the hospital.  
~  
Peter groans heavily as he wakes up on the cold ground. He pushes his bleeding body off the ground and walks up the hill, trying to remember what happened. Peter sees his car slammed into a tree, his heart pounding heavily in his throat. He rushes to the car, his injured ankle protesting the movement, May is gone. 

There's blood covering the insides of the car, Peter now recognizes the slick sensation on his cheek. He must’ve gotten thrown through the windshield and cut from the glass. May! His mind reminds him, he turns towards where they came from and starts running on the side of the road. He can feel the grating of broken ribs shifting against each other, he grits his teeth and continues towards the nearest subway station.

He uses all the money in his wallet to buy a subway ticket to Queens. He leans his head against the glass in the subway car, he can only imagine how he looks. A teen boy covered in blood and dirt, the scent of burning rubber on his clothes. When he’s out of the station a few blocks from his apartment, he’s suddenly struck with the fact that he has no idea where May was taken. Peter decides to go home and see if Karen can figure out where she is, he climbs in through his window feeling the adrenaline fade away letting the pain seep into his bones.

He puts on the mask “Karen! Where’s May right now?” He rushes out, “Peter you have multiple injuries, including a concussion, 4 broken ribs and multiple lacerations, only one requires stitches though.” Karen informed helpfully, “Doesn't matter! Find May!” He says, panicked. 

After some convincing Peter agreed to tend his wound while Karen searched for May. Peter pulls the mask off and washes off some of the dried blood from around the large cut on his cheek. He grimaces at the severity of it, he grabs the first aid kit from his room. He starts stitching up his cheek and hears the phone ring, he curses but let’s it go to voicemail.

After he’s done he puts the mask back on “Any updates Karen?” he asks hopefully, Peter walks to the phone putting it to his ear “Hello Parker residence, this is Main Street Hospital. Unfortunately May Parker was in a car accident and didn’t make it…” the rest of the words were drowned out by the ringing in Peter’s ears. May is dead. She died… alone. You did nothing to stop it. Your fault, he thought. “Peter you seem to be distressed.” Karen says softly as Peter feels tears stinging his cut, he hadn't realized he started crying. “Would you like me to call Mr.Stark?” Karen's soft voice suggested, Peter laughs brokenly “Karen, Tony doesn't give a shit about me! When's the last time Tony answered one of my calls?” he said getting angry, Karen stayed quiet.

Peter felt something inside him snap, long repressed anger, resentment and guilt rippling through him. He grabbed a clock from the entryway and threw it across the room with a shout. Peter continued to destroy his apartment, yelling with a constant stream of tears falling. He goes into his room and swipes everything off his desk and walls, before collapsing on his bed sobbing. Peter folds his legs into his chest, a deep ache in his ribs and heart. He hears two sets of footsteps heading to his apartment and he forces himself to fall silent. A few moments there’s a knock on the door.

“Peter Parker? This is the Department of Family Services, we need to speak with you.” A grating voice says through the door, Peter's stomach turned over, panic flooding his veins. He can’t go into the system, he’s Spider-Man. It’d be hell! Peter waits until they walk away talking about getting a warrant. He automatically remembers the preparations he made if he ever needed to go on the run, he carefully rubs the tears off his face. He released his legs from his chest, walking towards the bathroom. He grabs the electric shaver and drags it through the light brown curls and hair falls to the floor unceremoniously. When he meets his own eyes in the mirror, he has a short buzz cut. Peter opens the mirror and reaches to the top shelf to grab the colored contacts, putting them in. His once honey brown eyes are now a deep blue.

He sets his mask across from him “Karen, run a facial recognition scan please.” “You are 20 percent likely to get recognized by an AI or facial recognition software.” Her voice said through the mask. Peter nodded to himself, he’ll have to dye his hair to lower the chances further. He goes into his destroyed room and lifts the false bottom in his dresser drawer grabbing the two knives he bought, then returning the drawer to its natural position. He climbs to the top bunk and stabs through the top layer, Peter looks at the piles of cash and non perishable food, his vision lands on the fake IDs. He feels the sadness flood through him when May’s face reaches his eyes, the guilt flows through him and he grabs it, throwing it across the room. It embeds itself almost entirely in the drywall. Peter reaches over the edge grabbing the string to open up the attic door, a nondescript backpack falling from the ceiling, catching it he starts loading it up with the money and food. He opens the second pocket and pulls out the unfamiliar clothes. He puts his knives in there and goes into the second drawer in his nightstand, opens up the false bottom. Peter pulls out the handgun, staring at it, he hesitates for a moment before shoving it in his bag. Peter pulls off his clothes, cringing at the bruises and cuts littering his body. His ankle was already healed and he could feel the concussion sinking away. He grabs the tight baseball tee and jeans, putting them on, changing his style from his usual oversized, nerdy clothes. He throws on the warm leather jacket, looking in the mirror, satisfied with his appearance.

Peter grabs the mask from his bathroom “Karen, initiate Deactivating The Parkers part 1 please.” he says taking it to his room. “Alright Peter.” Karen says, the suit opens up on his bed. The tracker is highlighted and he peels it off, sticking it to the lamp. He goes to his computer and sets up the timers on all the lights and radio. He grabs the full backpack from his bed, slipping it on his shoulders. Peter goes to the fire escape and heads in the opposite direction of his apartment.

The streets of Queens pass by him as he makes his way to a beauty supply store he passed on patrol a lot. The shop door jingles as he walks in, Peter keeps his head down as he walks around. He looks through the hair dye before settling on black, he sets it on the counter with the cash. “Do you want a bag?” the bored cashier asks, Peter shakes his head. He grabs the dye and pockets it, heading out the door. Peter heads towards a nearby gas station, he walks around the store for a while before heading to the bathroom. He dyes his hair in the sink, flushing everything he can and throws away the rest. Listening to the store beyond the door, he waits till the man behind the register is talking to a customer before slipping out the back door.

The air wafting off the river stings his face, he’s sitting on the concrete wall; watching the river go by. He grabs a granola bar from his bag to eat for dinner. As Peter is sitting there he’s struck with the realization that he has nowhere to go for the night. He lets his mind wander as he eats.

Peter groans as he makes his way back into his window. He smells like fire and it burns his lungs. May was working a night shift so he didn’t have to worry about hiding his extensive injuries from tonight. He lays with his back to the floor, feeling like his body went through a blender. So far he can feel; a pretty bad concussion, multiple broken ribs, puncture wounds on his chest, back and leg and too many burns. He sits up and rips off the cheap suit, crying out from where it was melted into his skin. He starts up a warm shower and grimaces at the sting and the water that runs brown and red. Peter waits till it runs clear to get out and surveys his wounds, the ones on his chest need stitches but other than that he’s mostly just one big bruise. He stitches himself up before collapsing in bed. His eyes are growing very heavy till his shattered phone rings from his nightstand. It’s Happy, his muscles protest heavily as he lifts it to his ear, “Hey Happy, what’s up?” his voice sounded strained to his own ears. “Where are you?!” Happy said gruffly, “Home.” he said, Happy made an affirming noise and hung up. Peter sighed to himself and let the pain lull him to sleep.

Mr. Stark calls him a week after Homecoming, he invites Peter up to the compound. Peter agrees excitedly, Happy picks him up at his apartment. Peter sits in the back awkwardly, trying to make conversation but ultimately gives up. When they pull up to the compound, Tony is standing outside in a suit. The older man looks Peter over and says he has someone he wants him to meet. Peter looks around the complex in amazement, the three walk into a large empty living space. A woman he recognizes as Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow, is standing up from the couch to walk over to them. Peter feels his sense buzz lightly, he tries to relax under her intimidating gaze. “You did well at Coney Island, Peter.” She says with a smirk, he flushes under her praise. She gestures to him to sit down across from her as Tony shuffles away.

Peter is a bit shocked but does anyway, “So Spider-Man?” she asks, eyes analyzing Peter. Peter nods “Yup. So Black Widow?” he says trying to copy her tone of voice, she smiles genuinely. Peter lets out a breath and starts asking her about being the first female Avenger. She seems thrown off in a good way by the questions. She asks her own questions, about how he got his powers and if he wants to learn how to fight properly. She said he relies on his powers too much, which he can’t argue with. When he goes to grab a book she asked for from across the room, he feels his sense go off and catches a wooden block she threw at him with his back turned. He realizes what he just did and turns around with a sheepish smile, Natasha is grinning widely. Peter grabs the book and sits back down before asking a more serious question “What do you do when you’re on the run to trick facial recognition software?”. She stares at him for a few moments like she's trying to figure out a puzzle but tells him about the hair and contacts trick. Peter commits her word to memory, thinking of the look on the Vultures face when he figured out his identity. 

Tony pulls him away and takes him into a smaller empty room, Peter can hear the murmurs of a large group of people on the other side of one of the doors. Tony offers him a chance to become an Avenger, Peter turns it down. He chooses to give himself some more time, he ignores the disappointed noise from where Natasha is hiding. Peter takes a few moments to memorize her heartbeat, just in case. Happy walks him back to the car and he waves at where Natasha was hiding before following. Peter misses the surprised but happy look on the spy's face. When Peter is back home he sees the suit sitting on his bed and he does a happy dance in his room. 

Peter tries to patrol around Queens every night, he calls Happy to give reports after each night. He never gets so much as a text back. The longer the silence goes on the more angry and hurt he gets. After a few weeks May takes notice and tries to cheer him up by offering to take him to his favorite restaurant outside the city.

Peter jolts back into the present as a wave of anger hits him. Now that he looks back on it, Tony never even asked if he was okay after homecoming. He scowls to himself as he jumps off the wall and walks through the streets of Queens in the dark.

He doesn't sleep that first night. Peter does what’s normal to him, he goes out as Spider-Man. He places his backpack in a web cocoon on a roof somewhere, less likely to get stolen, he tells himself. Peter tries to eat as little as possible to save his food supply, eventually he needs to sleep so after two days of not sleeping he goes to a homeless shelter. It’s unbelievably loud and his spidey sense is always at a solid buzz. He makes it three days before he can’t handle it anymore. The third night he leaves at 2 am and makes his way to the Whitestone bridge, landing on the top of one of the arches. Only one step to see May and Ben again, a dark voice says. “Peter, are you okay?” Karen's soft but concerned voice says, “Peter doesn't really have a purpose here.” his voice is jagged from not speaking. “But Peter, you are Spider-man.” Karen says calmly, not understanding the issue. “Peter is everything Spider-man isn't. He’s a weak child who kills everyone he loves, Spider-man is a hero. He saves people.” he pauses to take a shaky breath, standing “Karen fully Deactivate The Parkers.” he says quietly. Peter wants to say goodbye to Karen or to the warmth of his heated suit. “Are you sure Peter?” She asks, sounding sad, “Yes. Goodbye Karen.” Peter grounds out, “Goodbye, Pet-” she powers down mid-sentence, and Peter cries for the first time since May’s call. 

The wind circles his body, Peter can feel the chill of winter beginning to settle in. As soon as you swing away Peter Parker is dead to you, he says to himself. With a deep breath Peter jumps off the bridge, swinging away at the last moment. He spends the next two months exploring the surrounding burrows, Peter runs into Daredevil in Hell’s Kitchen and he teaches Peter how to use his super senses better. The vigilantes hearing is almost as good as Peters. Peter spends about two weeks with him before saying he has to leave again, he never stays in one place too long. Sometimes on patrols he meets up with Deadpool, by that he means Wade follows him before Peter relents and lets him join. They actually got along really well, Wade brought him Mexican food sometime and the first time Peter almost cried. He was so thankful to have fresh food for once, Wade had mentioned his weight once and Peter left in the moment and didn't look back. Peter knew he was losing weight from rationing off his food, he didn't need Wade getting suspicious though. As his energy dwindles he goes out less and less.


	2. To Find A Family

A month later on his patrol Peter hears a little girl screaming and the sound of a cocking gun. He rushes in that direction as quickly as possible. He crawls up the side of the grimey brick building and sees an older man holding a gun to a maybe 6 year old girl’s head. He quickly jumps into the girls room “Hey Man, put the gun down.” He orders, lowering his voice to sound more intimidating. The guy looks at him with disgust, “Another fucking MUTANT! Get the hell out of here!” he yells.

Peter suddenly realizes the young girl is enhanced, she cowers as the man he assumes is her father screams. He feels the knife hidden under his web shooter sit heavily, his fingers twitching. “Don’t even try to web me, you little freak!” The man says tightening his grip on the gun. He makes eye contact with the girl and discreetly points to the window, her eyes widen and she nods.

“Now!” Peter yells and the girl sprints away and he throws the knife into the man's hand, forcing him to drop it. The girl curls up in a ball, covering her head. The man kneeled on the ground clutching his hand in shock. Peter kneels down to the girl “What’s your name?” he asks softly, she looks up. “M-Molly Taylor.” her wavering voice says, “You’re safe now Molly.” he says, she unfolds and hugs him tightly, he wraps an arm around her, looking at the man. Peter tells her to hold on tightly as he crawls out the window and swings them to a nearby abandoned building.

Once on solid ground, he sets her down and takes off her mask, “Hi Molly, I’m Spidey, I turned 19 this month. How old are you?” He asks kindly, “I’m 7 years old. Do I have to go back?” she asked quietly, Peter tilted his head in confusion “Back where sweetheart?” She wrung her hands together “To foster care. They say mutants never get picked.” Peter felt his heart break for the girl, she’s just like him. “Of course not. Do you want to stay with me?” he asked softly, she nodded. 

Peter grabbed his jacket from his backpack and wrapped it around her, shielding her from the cold air. “Alright. I’m going to grab some of your clothes. Stay here, okay? I’ll be back in a few minutes.”. She stared into his eyes “You promise?” Peter put out his pinky, she wrapped hers around his “I promise.” he said with a smile, he put his mask on and swung back to Molly’s apartment. The foster parent was passed out on the ground, a small pool of blood around his hand. He quickly gathered all of Molly’s warmest clothes and a stuffed animal from her bed and jumped back out the window. 

Molly was curled up in a ball on the roof, shivering. “Hey, it’s okay I’m back.” Peter said, gathering her in his arms. He handed her the stuffed giraffe and her eyes lit up, “Thank you!” she said with a smile, hugging the giraffe. “Alright. Let’s go find somewhere to sleep.” he said looking at the dark cloudy sky, Molly nodded. Peter pulled her onto his back and she wound her arms around his neck. He slipped his bag around her like a shield “Remember to hold on tight, and tell me if you need a break, okay?” he said seriously. She wrapped her legs around his waist “Yup, let’s go Spider-Man.” she laughed. Peter has the beginnings of a smile on his face as he shoots off a web.

After getting Molly, Peter stopped going out as Spiderman all together. He made sure she ate before he did and ate healthier than he did. Molly has a fast metabolism so her eating sometimes meant Peter didn’t but it was worth it. He didn’t notice the ache in his stomach any more. Peter learned that Molly has the ability to light things on fire and control it with her mind, so he immediately teaches her how to meditate so she can start to control it. Peter wishes he could get her somewhere better than with him to live. Tony pops into his mind but he pushes it away bitterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, there’ll be more next time


	3. Of Love and Loss

December rolls around, three months after May’s accident. Winter has come in full swing so the two of them go to the subway to avoid the cold. Some stations had heat and they ended up meeting a group of kids that found an abandoned station that they stay in. They have to access it by walking on the tracks when a train isn't there but it's warm and the kids share resources and similar company. The oldest are 20 and 2 years old being the youngest, some have been kicked out, some ran away, some abandoned. Everyone has a story, they lean on each other for support and friendship.

About two weeks into living with the group, Peter is up on the streets buying some more food when he hears a whimper from an alley. He walks over and sees a pale hand laying in a snowbank. Holy shit! There’s a person under there! He digs a little and sees a very pale, very young boy. “Oh my god. You’re okay. Hold on.” Peter grabs him and tugs his still body to his chest, covering him with his jacket. There’s no way his parents would leave him there, right? Peter speed walks into the subway, waiting for a train to pass. 

The boy starts shivering and Peter sighs in relief, he has no idea how long the boy was in there but he knows being still when its cold is bad. The train passes and Peter almost sprints to the abandoned station, Molly is talking to another girl her age. “Molls grab a blanket!” He calls out, she startles at his voice and rushes to grab a blanket. Peter walks over to her, setting down the food “What is it?” She asks, handing him the blanket. “I found a boy crying in a snow drift. If he doesn't warm up he’ll get sick.” Peter says swaddling the small boy, he was awfully skinny and still freezing. 

He warmed his hands in his, the boy was starting to close his eyes. “Hey buddy. You gotta stay awake.” Peter said worried, he blinked his eyes back open. “S-s-sorry.” he shivered, “It’s okay, I’m Spidey. What's your name?” Peter softend. “Aiden.” the boy said, looking a bit lost. “How old are you?” Molly asked, Peter smiled at her. “I’m th-three.” Aiden said, Peter felt rage brush through him at the boy’s parents. Suddenly Aiden started coughing, catching the attention of the other kids who weren’t already watching. 

They were sending worried glances at Peter, all of them knew that being sick that young was dangerous. He knew Aiden needed medicine, “Molls, can you watch him while I go get some medicine for him?” he said, rubbing the boys back as the coughing died down. She nodded, a determined look on her face “Yeah, I got this. Hurry though.” she said. Peter looked to one of the other “adults”, silently asking for their observation, they nodded. Peter looked down the tunnel, no train. He jumped off and ran towards the other station. He climbed up and started speed walking towards the nearest pharmacy. Peter got the cold medicine and checked out quickly, he stopped by a thrift store on the way back. He picked out a winter coat for Aiden and left to go back to the subway. 

Molly was rocking him in her arms when he got back. “Hey Molly, how was he?” Peter asked, taking him and putting the jacket on him. He was fading in and out of sleep, “He coughed and sneezed a lot.” she said. Peter frowned, grabbing the medicine. He patted Aidens face softly, “Wake up buddy, I got something that’ll make you feel better.” Aiden opened up his grey eyes, looking at the medicine. Peter helped him sit up and drink the medicine, he got him some crackers to munch on and water. Peter leaned against the wall, his bag behind him. Aiden fell asleep against his chest and Molly leaned into him. He wrapped an arm around her, he could hear when they fell asleep. He’d memorized Molly’s heartbeat moments after meeting her. Peter let their soft heart rates lull him into a light sleep. Peter doesn't sleep well anymore, haunted by nightmares and fear of something happening while he’s vulnerable. In the station though he can allow himself a somewhat deeper sleep sometimes. This is not one of those times.

Two days later Aiden was still coughing and getting paler, Peter had the thought. Tony could help him. He shuddered at the mere idea. Nerves curled into a ball sitting heavily in his stomach. Molly tried to entertain Aiden but he mostly slept, Peter was able to get him to talk for a while. His parents left him in the alley, saying they’d be back later, they weren't. His favorite color is blue and he loved dogs. Molly was asleep on his leg when an irregular heart rate hit his ears, Peter looked around nervously. His heart dropped when he heard it was coming from Aiden. Peter shook him gently and he could see the fear in those young eyes, like he knew what was happening. He slowly moved Molly off him, he saw some of the other older people were awake. “I’m going to give him a last sunrise. If she wakes up, tell her i’ll be back soon.” he whispered. The other gave him a sad smile and nod. 

Peter climbed up a close building and cradled the boy in his arms. They reached the top and the sun was just starting to peek out behind the gray clouds. “Aiden, it’s going to be okay.” Peter said softly as the small boy turned towards the light. “The sky is pretty. Am I going there?” he said innocently. “Yeah bud. My family will be there to take care of you though.” Peter said, voice breaking. The boy nodded, “Ben and May will be there. They’ll love you endlessly.” he said, holding back tears. Aiden smiles and looks at the pinks and purples peaking through the clouds. Peter heard his heart slowing and he struggled to keep his eyes open, “It’s okay Aiden, you can sleep.” Peter said softly, his voice cracking loudly in the quiet of the morning. He saw as Aidens eyes closed and he went limp in Peter’s lap. Tears slipped down his cheeks and into the boy’s hair. Peter moved him next to the vent, unsure of what to do. He jumped off the building, landing heavily before heading back to Molly. There was a silent question on everyone's face when he got there, Peter nodded and everyone bowed their head. Peter walked over to Molly and held her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise the chapters get longer <3


	4. A Change in Morals

Before they knew it, February had rolled around. The chill of winter was thawing and Peter and Molly left the comfort of the subway. Peter ran a tired hand through his hair, feeling like it needed to get cut again. They walked hand in hand towards the place he used to call home. Peter opened his window, looking around cautiously. His senses didn't pick anything up so he crawled in, offering a hand to Molly. She seemed hesitant, “Hey, it’s safe. No one is here.” Peter said, pulling her into the slightly warm apartment. She looked around, “Why don’t you take a nap on the bed while I take care of a few things.” Peter suggested. 

She yawned at the mention and layed on the bed, he could see her sink into the comfort of the mattress. “Kay, Spidey. Love you.” Molly said, closing her eyes. Peter froze, mouth open but it morphed into a sweet smile. He walked through the familiar house and went to the bathroom. Peter stared at his reflection in gradual shock, his face was gaunt, his skin had a grey tone to it, the gash on his face had healed into a scar from his cheek to his earlobe. Peter grimaced at his reflection and grabbed the clippers, getting rid of the hair growth from the past 4 months. 

He tossed the hair into the trash before sitting on the edge of the tub, Peter felt empty being here again. He doesn’t recognise the person he is now. He sees a few shards of broken glass on the floor, he grabs it. Peter pulls down his sleeve before dragging it across his wrist. He learned long ago that pain was better than feeling nothing. He cleans off the blood and watches as the cuts slowly knit themselves back together. Looking at the clock on the wall, he saw they had about twenty minutes before they needed to be on the move again. Peter opens up the refrigerator and recoils at the smell of rotting food. He grabs a trash bag and throws everything away, tossing it down the trash shoot in the hallway. 

When he gets back inside he hears that Molly is still asleep, he looks at the still blinking landline and gingerly picks it up. Peter starts to leave a message, “Hey Mr.Stark…” the name feels wrong on his tongue, “...I don’t expect you to ever hear this. You didn’t care about me 5 months ago, why would you care now?” he pauses, trying to refocus his mind. “Anyway, if you’re uh hearing this it’s because you figured out what happened. But I wouldn’t go looking for Peter, he doesn’t exist anymore… Bye Stark.” Peter says the name with thinly veiled venom. 

He hears a noise and goes to check on Molly, there was a man standing over her. Peter feels his fingers twitch and he reaches around to the gun in his pants, holding at the ready. “Get the fuck away from her. Now!” Peter spoke quietly but menacingly. The man tried to step closer to her, so Peter rushed him. He punched him roughly in the jaw, sending the man to the ground. He recovered quickly and Peter shoved him out the window. The man grabbed a knife and lunged at Peter, sending his long time unused spidey sense through his body like a livewire. 

His hands moved on instinct, he grabbed the gun and shot the man in the middle of his chest. He looked at Peter with wide eyes as he stumbled backwards, falling over the railing. Peter had heard Molly wake up after he shot the gun, he went inside to see her scared face. “We’re okay, but we have to go now.” Peter said softly, She nodded and held onto his hand as they went back out the window and down the fire escape. Peter felt her move her head to look, he grabbed her gently “Don’t look.” he said quietly. She looked up at him as they walked down the streets, ignoring the police cars driving past them.

They found a cardboard box next to a dumpster a few blocks away and started getting comfortable for the night. The two ate a small dinner before huddling together, readying themselves for a chilly night.

Peter and Molly stayed there for a week before moving to a new place. They would stop by bus stations to shower and get some heat. They always stayed on the outskirts of Queens to avoid suspicion.


	5. Guilt and Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pov switch- tony

It was almost six months after Homecoming and all Tony could think about was a certain spider kid from Queens. 

He was in the lab, working on the Iron Spider suit. Definitely not sulking, no matter what Pepper said. Speaking of Pepper, she just walked into the lab. “Tony, you’ve been beating yourself up for months now. Just call him!” she said, handing him the phone. Tony groaned, “Fine!”. Pepper walked out with a smug smile and Tony begrudgingly started dialing. 

The phone rang twice, “The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected.” the automated voice said, Tony frowned to himself and called Happy. “Hap, did Parker get a new phone number?” he asked, “Not sure, I haven't heard from him in a while.” Happy said. “Hmm, okay. Thanks, Happy.” Tony said, frowning. “Fri, Call May Parker.”, “I’m afraid I can’t do that sir.” the lighty accented voice said. “Why not?” He said, confused. “May Parker is deceased.” she said calmly, as the blood drained from Tony’s face. 

“More info Fri. Now!” he rushed out. “May Parker was in a car accident back in October. She died on the way to the hospital from a brain injury.” Friday said, trying to not further raise her creators heart rate. Tony felt all his breath leave him, “Friday, call Karen.” “Sir, Karen has been offline for four months.” she spoke, Tony felt anger flood him, at himself, at his AI’s. “What do you mean? Why didn’t you tell me!” Tony said angrily, “I did Sir, you said ‘Tell the kid to charge his suit.’” the AI said calmly. 

The anger dwindled, leaving guilt in its wake “Get me Peter’s last known locations on everything you can.” he said pacing in the room. He texted Happy to get here as soon as possible, an agonizing minute later the AI spoke again. “Peter has been marked as absent at school everyday since the accident. His phone’s last location was in a junkyard and the Spider-man suit is in his apartment.” Tony collapsed in his chair, breaths coming in uneven, “Are you telling me Peter was in the car during the accident?” Friday stayed quiet, “You need to take a deep breath, Sir.” She said. 

Tony now noticed the tightness in his chest and took a few deep breaths.”I do not know if Peter was in the car during the accident, only that his phone was.” She spoke evenly. Tony nodded, “Fri, run a facial recognition sweep over the area of Queens.” While he waited for the results, Happy rushed into the room “What's going on-”. Friday interrupted, “Sir, there is no match in Queens or the surrounding areas since October.” Tony swears his heart skipped a beat, how is that possible? Even if Peter was walking around the city, he’d be able to find something. 

“Happy, we’re going to Queens, now.” Tony said, rushing out of the lab. “Parker residence, I assume.” Happy said, tailing behind him. “Yup as quick as possible.” Tony said as the elevator doors closed.

When they walked up to the apartment, Tony could feel that something bad had happened here. There was a warning notice about gun safety in the lobby and Tony swallowed down the building panic. He opened the door with his spare key, “Oh my god.” Tony said quietly as they took in the destroyed apartment. They stepped into the apartment cautiously, Tony heading for Peter’s room and Happy to May’s. 

Tony let out a curse, Peter’s room was worse than the rest of the place. Almost everything was on the floor, broken or strewn about. “Boss, there's a message on the answering machine.” Happy called from the living room, “Who still had an answering machine?” Tony said to himself, walking towards the phone. He cautiously hit play, Peter’s voice crackled through the speaker. “Hey Mr.Stark…” Tony choked on his breath, he’d never heard someone's voice sound so empty before, “I don’t expect you to ever hear this. You didn't care 5 months ago, why would you care now.” Tony felt guilt spread through his veins. Peter paused before continuing, “Anyway, if you’re listening to this it's because you figure out what happened... But I wouldn’t go looking for Peter, he doesn’t exist anymore” Peter paused and Tony felt the panic start to bubble up, “Bye Stark.” Peter said with such anger that Tony couldn’t believe it was the same person. 

Tony couldn’t breathe, Peter is gone and it’s his fault. He distantly felt Happy move him to the couch, “Tony you need to breathe. Come on.” Happy’s concerned voice said, it sounded like it was underwater. He heard a different voice coming from the speaker, it was the hospital calling to tell Peter that May died. Tony could vaguely make out the sad look on Happy’s face. Tony took a stuttering deep breath and steeled himself, he had a kid to find. “Help me search the kid’s room.” Tony said getting off the couch and walking in with determined eyes. 

Tony finds the suit tracker stuck to the lamp and he taps his glasses, “Any help, Fri?” “There seems to be a false bottom on a drawer in the nightstand and in the dresser.” Friday informs him. He bends down to the nightstand and opens it, slightly impressed with the professionalism of it. He tilts his head and grabs a suspiciously still pencil and the bottom lifts up, “Holy shit.” he whispers. Happy is searching through stuff on the ground, he looks at Tony questioningly. “There's ammunition in here.” He says astonished, Happy looks shocked. Tony finds the other and sees a bunch of paperwork and knife sheath, “Fri, what am I looking at?” Tony asks, spreading out the papers on the bed. “There’s personal paperwork for Harry Rosetti.” Fri says, Tony tilts his head in confusion, “Who’s that?”. “I believe it’s a very impressive falsified identity.”Friday says and Tony and Happy share a look. 

Happy is on the ladder to search the top bunk, he pulls back the blanket. “Tony, come look at this.” Happy says gesturing to the emptied space in the mattress. “Fri, scan it.” Tony says, staring at the hole “There’s traces of fibers that come off dollar bills.” She says evenly. “So the kid has a fake id strong enough to fool the average person, a gun and a hidden compartment to store large amounts of cash.” Tony says slowly. “He also has two knives.” Happy says, reading through the papers. Tony heaves a heavy sigh, “I’m gonna look at other places.” 

He sees that May’s room is scarily untouched so he heads into the bathroom. “Sir, there has been a disturbance here recently.” Friday said and Tony feels a spark of hope. He looks around the small room, noticing the contact case on the sink and looks into the trash. There’s bloody clothes and clumps of hair, “That hair is less than a month old, I’d recommend DNA testing it.” the AI said and that spark of hope grew. Tony grabbed a few pieces of dark hair, putting them in his coat and walking back into Peter’s room. “I found a fake ID lodged in the wall, it’s for an Elizabeth Rosetti.” Happy said handing the ID to Tony, it was May’s face but all different information. 

He sat on the bed and ran a hand down his face, “The kid made second identities for himself and May and had a bunch of other slightly concerning things.”. “It seems like it, and it’s impressive. Like Natasha's level, impressive.” Happy said, gathering all the evidence. Tony looked at the bodyguard with a grateful smile, “You’re a genius Hap, let's grab all this shit and get out of here.” he said going into the bathroom and grabbing the contact case. “Friday, tell Natasha to meet me in the lab as soon as I get back.” Tony asked the AI, “Done, Sir.”.  
The two drive back to the tower in silence.

Tony sets up the hair to get analyzed as soon as they reach the lab. Happy sets the box of evidence on the table and takes his leave. A few moments later, “Boss, the hair has been dyed but it matches Peter’s DNA sample.” Friday says over the speaker. For the first time today, Tony genuinely smiles. “Scan all these documents and run a full background check on ‘Harry’ please.” He says using air quotes, as he turns around in his chair he sees Natasha leaning on the wall. Tony jumps “Stupid spies.” he grumbles to himself, she smirks. “What’s up Tony?” Natasha asks sitting at the table.

Tony gets up and slides the folder over to her and pulls up the holograms, she looks them over with her scrutinizing gaze. “Whoever faked this did a good job, and that’s by my standards.” She said pausing to look at him. “So who’s behind the mask?” she smirked, but was taken back by Tony's look of guilt and regret. “Peter Parker.” Tony said sadly, Natasha hid her shock well. “Spider-Man? Why?” she knew there were alot of reasons to have a fake identity, she just needed to know which it was. “He had one for his aunt too. I think it’s for if they ever needed to go on the run.” Tony paused hesitating, “Peter’s aunt died in October. Spider-Man hasn't been seen in three months, but we know he was at his apartment at least a month ago.” Natasha was silently fuming in her chair but saw the genuine regret and hurt on Tony’s face and said nothing.

“If he’s the one wearing the contacts and he changed his hair he’ll be undetectable by facial recognition.” Natasha sighed but sucked it in when she remembered the conversation she had with Peter. Tony noticed her green eyes go wider than normal for her, “What is it?” he asked. “When I met Peter for the first time he asked me how I avoided facial recognition.” Natasha said quietly, “Well I guess that solves how he knew that part but he’s just a kid he shouldn’t know how to do half this stuff.” Tony huffed. “I didn’t think he knew how to fight let alone shoot a gun.” Natasha said, pulling out the ammunition. “Peter has always been against gratuitous violence but I guess everyone has a limit.” Tony said a bit sadly.


	6. Hiding Precious Items

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pov switch to peter during last chapter

Peter is resting with Molly when his spidey sense goes off saying, “Someone knows.” Molly noticed Peter becoming rigid, “What’s wrong?” she says quietly. Peter shushes her and gets up to search the surrounding area, he finds nothing and goes back. “We’re okay. I’m going to listen so I need you to be very quiet, okay?” he says, Molly nods and zips her lips. Peter breaths out and lets his hearing expand, he hears the familiar whir of the Arc Reactor.

His breath hitches in his chest, He can make out Happy and Stark’s voices. They’re in his apartment. Peter refocuses to his imminent surroundings, they’re only a block or two away. He looks at Molly, He has to protect her, He can’t drag her away from New York with him. “Is everything okay?” she whispers nervously, “Yeah honey. I have to run an errand though, I might be gone a while. Are you gonna be okay?” Peter says, brushing her light brown curls away from her face. “How long?” Molly hesitantly says, “A few hours at most. You have that thing I gave you right?” Peter says, she nods. “I’ll leave you some things to snack on while i’m gone, okay?” He says, “I’ll be okay. Be safe.” Molly says, hugging him. Peter kisses her crown, “I’ll be so safe, angel. Love you Molls.” he releases her and starts walking towards his friend's usual bar. He knew this was a risky idea but he needed Molly to be safe.

‘Harry’ pulls out his ID at the entrance to Sister Margrets, the bouncer looks it over and nods at the door. Peter walks in and the buzz at the base of his neck rises exponentially. He walks over to the bar and sees, who he guesses is Weasel. “I need to speak with Deadpool.” Peter says lowering his voice, he could hear Wade’s weird heart somewhere. “He’s not taking any business right now.” the bartender says, Peter sighs “It’s about Spider-Man.”. Wade jumps up from behind the bar and points a gun at him, he looks at Wade unimpressed. “Follow me.” Wade says using his gun to gesture and Peter forgot how scary Wade could be when he wasn't hitting on you.

Wade pushes him into an empty office in the back, “Talk.” he says simply. “I wouldn’t come to you out of the mask if I wasn’t desperate Wade.” Peter says, closing the door. Must have been the wrong thing to say because Wade shoves him into a wall, a rough hand around his throat. “How the hell do you know my name?” Wade demands, he’s staring into Peter’s eyes. “No cutting off people’s heads Wade.” Peter says in his best Spider-man voice. Wade releases him immediately, the white eyes in his mask going wide.

“Spidey?” Wade says, hugging him. The strong touch is so overwhelming and Peter gently pushes him off. “I was so worried! No one has seen you in months, and no offence but you look like shit.” Wade says animatedly, Peter keeps a serious look on his face, “You know I wouldn’t reveal myself if it wasn’t serious. I need a favor. I need you to watch a kid for me.”. Wade can’t help but laugh, thinking he was kidding “Very funny…”. He notices Spider-man isn't laughing, “You’re serious?” Wade says incredulously. “I rescued an enhanced child from an abusive family. I’d keep taking care of her but I have to leave New York.” Peter rushes out, wanting to get back to Molly. “Spidey, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but i’m not exactly stable. Why are you leaving New York, you on the run or something.” Wade says as a joke but Peter stays silent. “Holy shit! You’re actually on the run!” Wade exclaims, “Wade, please. I’m begging you.” Peter pauses, “She’s my Ellie.” he adds quietly.

Wade stops at that, “I might know a place, let me make a few calls.” he sighs. The relief of Spidey's face was so intense it made Wade melt. “I have to go back to her, so come find us…” Peter bends down to write down the street names, and hand them to Wade. “...here. If you can’t help just- don’t come, I’ll get the message.” Peter says, walking out of the bar. Wade stares at the paper and pulls out his flip phone, “Hey Wolvie, I need a huge favor…”

Peter makes it back, he calls out Molly’s name. She runs out and jumps on him, hugging him. Peter laughs, “See that wasn’t so bad. I was only gone for two hours.”. She makes an indignant noise into his chest and they walk back to their alcove. Peter listens to his apartment and hears Stark mention Natasha. His chest tightens and panic floods through his veins. Molly was sitting quietly and saw that her guardian was having an anxiety attack. She grabs his hand and puts it on her heart to help ground him.

Peter can feel the steady beating of Molly’s heart under his palm and feels the panic subside, “Sorry Molls.”. Molly crawls into his lap and rests her head against his neck. “I have to talk to you.” Peter says quietly, “Remember when I told you that I was running away from something?”. She nods against his shoulder, Peter rubs her back “They’re getting too close and it’s not safe for you to be with me anymore.”. She sits back and her teary eyes are staring back at him, “But I have a friend who might be able to help you.” Peter says, using his thumb to wipe away a tear that fell.

He hates when she cries, and even more when he causes it. “I don't wanna leave you.” she says between sniffles, “I don’t want to leave you either, but I want you to be safe. Imagine getting to sleep in a warm bed every night and having warm meals all the time?” Peter says sadly, trying to coax her into understanding. “That sounds okay.” she says quietly, and Peter holds her till they hear a car coming closer than normal. He presses a finger to her mouth and grabs the gun, the person gets out of their car. Peter steps around the corner, gun at the ready.

He’s standing across from another person pointing a gun at him, after a moment they drop it. “Geez, Spidey. Didn’t think you knew how to use one of those.” Wade’s voice says, Peter lowers his gun slightly. He guesses Wade is using an image inducer, he’s seen the scars around his mouth whenever they ate together. “Wade?” Peter questions, “Yup, I figured being discreet would help.”he says cheerily. Peter puts the gun back in his jeans and runs over to hug Wade. The larger man is too shocked to hug back, he hears Peter whisper a thank you as he separates.

He walks over to where Molly is sitting, he smiles at her, “Time to go Molls.”. Peter puts their things in his backpack and starts walking back to Wade. Molly hesitates, “It's okay Molly. He’s safe.” Peter says quietly. Wade knew he wasn’t supposed to hear but he couldn’t help but be in awe of Spidey’s trust in him. “It’s a three hour drive so we better hit the road.” Wade said, opening up the back door. The three got in the car, and Peter felt extremely uneasy. He kept looking back at Molly, trying to make sure she was okay. Once they were out on the road and Molly was asleep, Wade reached his limit. “Alright what’s up? Are you really that scared of me?” He whispered harshly at Peter. Peter flustered, “No! I’m not- it’s just the last time I was in a car I got thrown through the windshield.” he said quietly. Wade gaped at him but decided to leave it alone and focus on the road.

Peter eventually fell asleep in the quiet, warm car. Wade drove them to their unknown destination, he looked over at his friend every now and then. He was a bit worried about him, Wade could feel every one of his ribs when he was hugging him and the dark bags under his eyes say that Spidey hasn’t gotten a full night of sleep in months. Wade sighed to himself as they drove up the familiar road to the X-Mansion.

He jolted awake as soon as the car stopped. Peter looked around and saw the X-Men’s place and Wolverine and a few other people standing out front. He looked at Wade, who had a sly grin on his face. “Wade?” Peter askes, “Welcome to the Charles Xavier School for the Gifted. Which basically means it’s a place for mutants and enhanced people to learn how to use their powers. It was the safest place I could think of for an enhanced kid with no family.” Wade explained.

Peter was a bit suspicious but touched, “Do you trust them?”. Wade understood his hesitation, “With everything.” he said seriously. Peter nodded and got out of the car and walked around to wake Molly up. “Hey Molls, it’s time to get up.” he said gently, she shifted into his arms and groaned into his chest, making Wade laugh. She opened her eyes, looking around sleepily. “Are we here?” She said frowning, “Yeah honey.” Peter said, helping her out of the car. Deadpool got out and they walked up to the main house. Wade greeted everyone, “Hey, Wolvie. Thanks for this.” he said cheerily.

Wolverine glared at Wade and just stared at Peter but it softened when he saw Molly, “This the kid?” he spoke gruffly. Peter met his eyes easily, “This is Molly Taylor. She’s 7 years old, she was in foster care but they were abusive.” He said evenly, Wolverine nodded and kneeled down to her level. He stuck his hand out for a handshake, “Hello Molly, I’m Wolverine. You’ll be safe here.” he said and Peter could see the protective gaze in his eyes. Molly shook his hand and looked up at Peter, who smiled at her.

They took Peter and Molly on a tour of the building and he could see the wonder in Molly’s eyes at all the people like her. Wade wandered off after walking in the door. When they got to the dorms, a teenage girl with a buzzcut showed them what would be Molly’s room. It was bright, warm and had a private bathroom. She talked about the place while never looking up from her phone and Peter felt jealousy flow through him, missing his phone.

Molly sat on her bed, looking around “Why can’t you stay here with me, Spidey. Peter could feel the heros looking at him but ignored it, “You know why sweetheart. This isn’t goodbye. I’ll be back for you when it’s safe. You know that right?” He said, seeing her lip tremble. “Yeah… I’ll miss you.” she said, voice wobbling. Peter wiped away a tear that fell and silently cursed everything in his life. “I’ll miss you too Molls. I love you so very much.” Peter said, trying to keep himself together. She gave him a watery smile, “I love you too.” Peter hugged her tightly.

When he released her he set her clothes on the dresser and put the only picture he had of him and his Aunt and Uncle on her nightstand. Peter waved at her as he walked out of the room, to where the heros had gone to give them some privacy. “So you’re Spider-Man?” the girl with the buzzcut said with no emotion in her voice, a pang went through him that she reminded him of MJ. “Yes, and I hope I can trust you with that information.”He raised an eyebrow slightly. They both nodded and Peter thanked them for everything.

On the way back to the car Peter saw Wade talking to a girl with bright pink hair. He made eye contact with Wade and waved at him. He heard Wade say his goodbyes to the girl and stand next to the doors. Peter met him down there with a sad smile. “Ready to go, Baby Boy? Weasel called and said I have a job.” Wade said pushing the door open, Peter cringed at the rush of bright light. Peter was sitting in the car, he took a shuddering breath and waved off Wade’s concern as they pulled out of the driveway.

Peter looked out the window at the bleeding reds and oranges in the sky. “So where are you gonna go?” Wade asked as they saw the city in the distance, Peter looked away from the window “You know I can’t tell you that.” he said with a bit of a smirk. “Whatever you say. It’s just that I’ve been on the run a few times, I could help.” Wade said with a smile, he really wants to help his friend. Well friends might be pushing it, after Iron Dick dumped Peter they went on patrol a few times together. Peter told him about the Vulture and Wade told him about Ellie and Weapon X, okay maybe they were friends.

“You can help me by saying you’ve never had contact with me.”Peter said seriously. Wade barely recognized Peter from the person he first met and the videos he saw of Spider-Man from before he met him, they could match each other with their ability to ramble. But now Peter hardly talks. Wade starts to ramble about a mexican place he accidentally robbed and he smiles to himself when the tension slips out of Peter’s shoulders.

Once they are back in the city it’s almost back in the pitch black outside. Peter sees a market full of younger people and he asks Wade to pull over. He steps out of the car, gathers his bag on his shoulders. He stops in Wade's window, “Hey, I can’t thank you enough. Try to not go on any murder sprees while i’m gone alright?” he says trying to sound amused but it comes out- hollow. Wade feels a pit of sadness in his stomach, thinking this may be the last time he sees the young hero. “Take care of yourself Spidey.” Wade says sincerely, Peter nods and disappears into the crowd.

Wade marvels at how easy it is for his favorite hero to slip by people unnoticed. He switches off the image inducer so he’s back in the suit, he puts the car into gear and heads to the bar.

When he walks into the bar Weasel points towards the room he usually meets the high level clients. When he opens the door Natasha Romanoff is cleaning her nails with a knife. Ok so the Black Widow is there, Wade immediately thinks of Spider-Man. “It’s an honor to meet you Black Widow. Please feel free to choke me out with your thighs.” He says joking.

She smiled sweetly and Wade can see the malice behind it “Always a pleasure, Deadpool. Let me get straight to the point, every super knows that you’re obsessed with Spiderman-” Wade interrupts, “I am not ‘obsessed’ with Spiderman, he’s just the love of my life.” he says jokingly. The widow is staring at him unimpressed. “As I was saying, Have you had any contact with him or know where I could find him?” Wade was grateful for the mask, he jumped on the desk, swinging his feet happily. “No but I'd certainly like to.” Wade says dreamily, he threw in a wink for good measure.

Natasha could tell he was lying, she got right in his face, “I’m going to ask again. Where is Spider-Man?”. Wade had the urge to kiss her on the nose but didn’t feel like getting castrated today, “I swear I don’t know where he is.” he said honestly. To be fair he doesn’t know where he is, only where he’s been. The widow didn’t sense a lie so she backed off. She took one step out the door, “If i found out you were lying I’ll make sure you regret it.” she threatened. “Promises, promises.” Wade said daintily. He watched her walk out of the bar, making everyone in the room take a half step back.

Peter walked through the crowds, feeling a wave of loneliness overcome him. He was truly alone right now. He hasn't been alone since getting Molly. He feels his stomach roll over, he ran out of food a while ago and he was having to use the money to buy him and Molly food. He walks to a dollar store to buy some cheap food. He buys a few granola bars and throws them in his bag, he’s running low on money too. Peter walks through the emptying streets, he briefly thinks of staying in an abandoned warehouse but flashbacks from Homecoming take away that option. He knows he can’t stay in Queens, Brooklyn is closer and has more places to hide so he starts walking.

By the time he reaches Brooklyn, his legs feel like jelly and he’s ready to fall asleep standing up. Peter recognises the area as Jackson Heights, he finds an alley that has very little surveillance on it. Peter settles in between a dumpster and the wall, he checks his money. He barely has enough for food, let alone a bus ticket. He sighs heavily, pulling out the pictures of his parents and his Aunt and Uncle. He knows deep in heart they’d be disappointed in him, he puts his bag under his head and tries to sleep. Peter vaguely feels his spidey sense buzz as he slips into unconsciousness.


	7. Finding Your Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pov switch to natasha after leaving tony’s lab. (sorry this is such a mess)

Natasha leaves a sad Tony in his lab as she gets on her motorcycle and heads to the shadiest mercenary spot in the city. 20 minutes later she’s waiting in a back room for Deadpool to show up and 40 minutes later she’s threatening him and riding back to the tower. She can tell he knows something.

She storms into Tony’s lab, the man is searching through CCTV footage. “Tony, run a full search of Deadpool from the past three months.”she says, making him jump. “Do I wanna know why?” Tony asks tiredly, she shakes her head. “Fri, you heard the lady.” Tony says with a yawn. Natasha sits on the beat up couch in the corner, waiting for the results. Around five minutes later a hologram pops up in front of her and Tony. 

She watches the footage in reverse from when he arrived at the bar. He dropped off a some boy before getting there, Deadpool and the boy drove into NYC from a X-Men’s hideout. They go to the mansion with a young girl, she sees Deadpool pick up the two from a street corner without his mask. She pauses the footage, “Friday run a scan on the other two people please.” she says, suspicion thick in her voice. “That’s Harry Rosetti and Molly Taylor.” the accented voice says, Tony looks up so quickly Natasha thinks he hurt himself. 

Tony has a wild look in his eye and she feels like smiling, “Friday do you mean you found Peter?” Tony asks desperately. She’s silent for a moment, “His records match the falsified ones, but the facial scan is negative.” Tony looks at Natasha, she thinks it over for a minute “Friday, search for any footage of Harry you can find.” “I can only find footage of him from the last five months.”The lightly accent voice says, Tony smiles “Show me.”

Tony joins Natasha on the couch as they watch the footage. They start from the first one and see Peter walk out the back of a gas station with a black buzzcut, the same clothes and a freshly stitched cut on his face and blue eyes. He looks like a totally different person. They see him walk around Queens for a night and then sleep in shelters for a few days then alleyways. They see him rescue the small girl. 

Tony feels awful watching this kid be homeless, “I’m going to donate so much money to homeless shelters.” he whispers. Natasha nods her approval. There’s less footage after the winter comes. They see him find a tiny sick child and there’s tears in Tony’s eyes as they watch him die in Peter’s arms. Natasha’s hands are balled into fists in her lap, anger radiating off her. Once it warms up Peter and Molly move around alot. Friday lets them know they’ve reached today’s footage. They watch in rapt silence as Peter closes his eyes and almost has a panic attack when he opens them.

“Why’d he have a panic attack?” Tony asks quietly, Natasha looks closely at Peter's face. “It looks like he’s listening to something.” she says. “Friday was anything going on around them just before Peter opened his eyes?” Tony asks. “It seems as though Peter heard you and Mr.Hogan in his apartment.” Friday says. The two friends look at eachother, “That’s at least two full city blocks away?” Natasha says surprised. Neither of them knew his senses were that strong. They watch Peter go find Wade, “I knew Deadpool knew where he was.” Natasha growled to herself. 

They see Peter shush Molly and grab a gun from his back, they sit on the edge of their seats. They see Peter jump around the corner and point a gun at Deadpool’s head with a practiced hand. The two talk for a moment before guns are put away. Natasha breathes out “He knows how to shoot. It’s not that he just owns a gun, he knows how to shoot it with practiced skill.” Tony nods his agreement, seeing Peter with a gun makes him sick to his stomach. They see Peter and Deadpool drop Molly off with the X-Men then return to the city. He gets out of Deadpool’s car and goes to a dollar store then walks to Brooklyn. 

He eventually disappears around a corner, Tony checks the time stamp. It was taken an hour ago, “Friday is that the most recent footage?” he asks. “Yes sir, I have already placed it into your gps.” She says, sounding a bit smug. “Thank you, you beautiful machine!” Tony says, getting up from the couch. Natasha stands too, “Let’s go get our spider back.” she says with a smile.

They race to Peter’s last location, Natasha grabs a few widow’s bites just in case. They pull up to the alley and walk slowly down it, Natasha hears rustling and signals them to stop moving. She grabs a widow’s bite in her hand and a very different version of Peter pops out from behind a dumpster. He has a gun pointed between them, Tony is frozen in shock. Peter’s eyes widen as he sees the people in front of him, he lowers the gun. 

Natasha can see him preparing to run, so she throws the widow’s bite at him. Peter drops the gun and passes out, “Why’d you do that?!” Tony yells, walking over to Peter. “He was getting ready to run.” She says simply, leaning down to pick him up in her arms, grimacing at how light he was. “Go see if his backpack is over there and grab the gun.” She orders as she sits him gently in the backseat, his head in her lap. Tony puts the bag and the gun in the front seat and drives them to the tower.

Tony puts the gun in the backpack and carries it as Natasha carries Peter into the med-bay. The night team is more than shocked but rushes to get a bed and take him into a room. Tony and Natasha sit off to the side watching as they give Peter an IV and take off the leather jacket and worn out shoes. Natasha gapes for a moment before snapping her jaw shut, Tony follows her gaze and sees the straight scars across his skinny forearm. He wishes he could punch his past self in the face, multiple times. After the nurses leave Tony asks the question. “What are we looking at Friday?” “He is malnourished and severely underweight, 4 incorrectly healed ribs and his brain activity suggests that he’s suffering from severe depression and PTSD.” She said softly.

They watch as the nurses give him all the nutrients and hydration he’s missed out on. When it reaches 3 am Natasha goes back to her room. Tony just sits in the hard chair next to his bed and watches him breath.

He must have fallen asleep when he opens his eyes, a warm light is flooding through the window. Tony looks at Peter, he doesn't notice the glare, only that he’s awake. “Peter!” Tony says, relief coloring his words. He doesn't notice Peter wince, “I’m so glad you’re okay, what happened?” Tony says, Peter only narrows his eyes and Tony notices now. “Are you in pain?” he asks, a bit confused but concerned, Tony sees raw anger flash in Peter’s eyes. He stands uncomfortable, “I’ll be back later, uh let Friday know if you need anything.” Tony says, walking out of the room. He heads to his lab to look through Peter’s backpack.

In the bag is the gun that he knew about, about 30 dollars in cash, a few photographs, a change of clothes and finally the Spiderman suit. Tony pulls it out and plugs it in to supercharge it, “Fri, connect to Karen and bring her online please.” he asks, he waits a minute. “Fri?” Tony asks, “It’s proving to be more difficult than I anticipated.” she replied, Tony was part impressed and part concerned. A few minutes later, Karen's voice started speaking “-ter, wait… What’s going on?” she asked, Tony sighed “Karen, how did Peter disable you?”. “Whenever you gave him the suit back he hacked into it and made a few deeply hidden protocols.” Karen said evenly, being a little upset at her creator for everything he put Peter through.

“What are the names of the protocols? Did you retain any memory while you were off?” Tony asked, “Deactivating the Parkers part 1 and 2; section 1 removes every available tracker, section 2 turns off every electronic aspect of the suit. Although the emergency camera stayed on.” Karen said, Tony was shocked into silence. “Mr. Stark is Peter alright?” Karen said and Tony wondered if Peter made her say that or if she decided to. “Peter is in the med-bay but should be alright.” Tony said, “How long have I been off?” Karen asked. “5 months and 3 days.” Friday spoke up, she could sense the concern in Karen’s programming.

“Did he jump?” Karen asked quietly, Tony was confused, “What do you mean Karen?”. A hologram popped up in front of him, Tony recognised it as the mask's camera views, one of Peter’s face and one of what he saw. The video started playing, Peter was sitting on top of the Whitestone bridge, he hears Karen speak in the video, “Peter, are you okay?”. There’s a pause, when Peter speaks it’s devoid of energy and life, “Peter doesn't really have a purpose here.” “But Peter, you are Spiderman.” Karen says calmly.

“Peter is everything Spiderman isn't. He’s a weak child who kills everyone he loves, Spiderman is a hero. He saves people.”Peter stands up, “Karen fully Deactivate The Parkers.” he says quietly. “Are you sure Peter?” She asks, sounding sad, “Yes. Goodbye Karen.” Peter grounds out, “Goodbye, Pet-” she powers down mid-sentence, and the footage pauses. Tony just sits there for a few moments, why didn’t he call the kid back. “Why didn’t you notify me Karen?” Tony asks, “Peter established he didn’t want to contact you under any circumstances a few days prior.” the AI stated coldly. “Do you have footage?” Tony asked, voice small. 

The screen was blank but started playing audio, a crash sounded then a groan. Peter's face, flushed and bleeding heavily was on the screen. “Karen where’s May right now?” Peter’s panicked voice said, “Peter you have multiple injuries, including a concussion, 4 broken ribs and multiple lacerations, only one requires stitches though.” Karen informs helpfully, “Doesn't matter! Find May!” He yells and Tony's heart beats heavily in his chest, Peter and Karen argue and the screen goes blank. 

Tony hears the sound of a first aid kit opening, “Karen how often has Peter had to stitch himself without suitable meds?” he asks. “More than you’d think.” Karen says shortly, Tony pales, he knows how painful getting stitches is without meds. He hears a phone ring in the background of the video and Peter’s face pops back in, his stitches are precise and it makes Tony angry. Peter walks over to the phone and Tony can see his vitals rising as he hears the call that May died. 

He can see Peter’s heart wrenching sobs and hears Karen noticing his distress. “Peter, would you like me to call Mr.Stark?” she asks, Peter laughs a sad and bitter laugh that gives Tony goosebumps. “Mr.Stark doesn't give a shit about me! When’s the last time he or Happy answered one of my calls?” Peter says bitterly, he sees a jump in Peter’s heart rate as he starts destroying their apartment. He ends up sobbing on his bed, a while later he stops abruptly and soon he hears a knock on the door. “Peter Parker? This is the Department of Family Services, we’d like to speak with you.” a voice call through the door. Tony could only imagine the anxiety Peter must feel. Something seems to snap inside of Peter because he jumps into action, changing everything about his appearance. He slowly becomes another person and the video stops. Tony knows two things, the kid needs a hug and he wants to hit himself with Thor's hammer.


	8. The Duality of Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to peters pov

Peter opens his eyes to a dark room, it immediately sets him on edge. He hears a beeping speed up and sees his heart rate is elevated and recognises he’s in a hospital. Peter looks around the room, planning his escape but stops when he sees the sleeping man in the chair next to his bed. Tony Stark. Memories of last night flood his tired mind, he wants so badly to relax and fall back asleep but visions of the bad things he’s done keep him up. He doesn't deserve Stark’s help.

He lets his body sink into the expensive mattress and watches the old man sleep. He tries to reach for his bag but realises it’s not here, he starts to panic. Distantly he can hear the beeping speed up, Peter sits up to look for it. “Peter, please stop moving around. It’s unwise for your safety.” A feminine voice says from the ceiling, must be Friday. 

Peter freezes and waits for Stark to wake up, when he doesn't he asks “Where’s my bag?”. “You do not have permission to ask that.” Friday says and he wants nothing more than to wake Stark up and yell at him for everything he hasn't done and for keeping him from his only property. Peter decides he’s not going to speak to the man unless it’s “Do you want your property back?” or “Do you want to leave?”. They can’t hold him here against his will so he’ll get to leave soon enough.

Peter stares out the window, watchin the sun rise slowly. When Stark’s heart changes, Peter just glares mutley at him. When Tony wakes he just glares at the man, why is he so concerned all of a sudden, where was this when he almost got buried alive? Peter thought as anger flowed through his body, at least the man seems to get the hint and leaves. 

He stays quiet as nurses come in to change his IV bags, he stays quiet as they continually ask him invasive personal questions and definitely stays quiet as he hears Stark watch the Baby Monitor footage. Peter tries humming to himself to block out the noise of the phone call, he can make out Karen’s voice and he desperately wishes he could speak to her. 

A while later he feels his sense go off as he sees the rush of red hair and can pick up Natasha’s strong heartbeat heading his way. The two had gotten pretty close when they met, them both being spiders helped. She knocks on the door and he nods, letting her in. Peter silently debates talking to her, she helps Stark find him and take him but she’s also his friend.

He decides to wait and see what she has to say. She walks into the room, the vision of confidence and stealth. “Hey, ребенок паук. I hear you’re not speaking to anyone.” She says, draping herself over the chair. Peter nods hesitantly and can feel her calculating eyes on him, it’s slightly unnerving. “How did you know it was me and not Tony or a nurse?” Natasha says, sounding genuinely curious. “Your heartbeat, and since when does Stark knock?” He sasses quietly, he sees Natasha smile in his peripherals. Peter turns to look at her and can see the concern hiding in her mask, “So did Stark send you to question me about the footage?” he asks blankly. “No.” she says with a smirk, Peter scowls. “So he sent you to get me to talk?” Peter says coldly, knowing he got manipulated into talking. 

Her smile drops, “I won’t lie and say no but I was already on my way here to check on you. Sorry about tazing you by the way.” she says. “I’m guessing that means he’s listening right now.” Peter says purposefully muting any emotion in his voice, Natasha narrows her eyes, “Not necessarily, but it’s very likely.”. Peter nods once, but doesn't say anything else. Natasha watches Peter’s actions change and she questions Peter’s newfound animosity towards Tony, “If you want to talk later just ask, okay Peter?” she says warmly. 

She doesn't miss the flinch when she says his name but decides to not question him about it. When she’s almost out the door she gets an idea, she taps rhythmically on the door. “I missed you.” she taps out, waiting a moment. “Sorry Nat. I missed you too.” he replies, tapping in the bed frame. She walks out the door with a smile, planning on interrogating Tony. Peter watches her go, silently cursing the burning in his eyes. He relaxed back into the bed and let himself fall back asleep.


	9. For Fear of Forgiveness

Tony was sitting at his desk silently thinking about last night, he called Natasha into his lab. He pulls up Peter’s chart while he waits, Peter hasn't spoken to anyone since arriving. She walks into the lab looking a bit annoyed. “What do you need, I was on my way to see Peter.” she says. “It’s about Peter, I need you to try and get him to talk. He hasn't said a word since arriving.” Tony says, frustrated. “Why me?” Natasha asks simply, narrowing her eyes slightly.

“I watched some footage from his suit and I think he’s upset with me.” Tony says, she nods and walks out of the lab. He pulls up the footage of Peter in his room and watches as Natasha walks in. Tony feels a pang of hurt when he hears Peter call him “Stark”, only people who don’t care about him call Tony that. Peter asks Natasha if she’s there about the suit footage and Tony really wants to figure out just how strong his senses are. They must be pretty strong if he was able to hear through a few floors. 

Tony watches Peter’s whole demeanor change when he knows Tony’s watching, he stops talking and freezes up. He sees Peter flinch when Natasha calls him Peter and he adds it to the list of things to ask about. Natasha gets up to leave but stops in the doorway and taps on the door, Tonys asks Friday what’s happening and she pulls up a morse code chart. She says that she missed him and Peter says that he’s sorry and he missed her too. Peter falls asleep shortly after and Tony turns off the screen, he didn’t even know Peter knew morse code. Natasha sends him a message to meet in the library on one of the higher floors. He knows the room is soundproof so he thinks she wants to talk about Peter. Tony walks relatively quickly to meet her, knowing better than to keep Natasha waiting.

She has a scowl on her face when he gets to the library “What did you do?” she says angrily. Tony sputters, “What do you mean?” Natasha frowns. “Peter froze up the second he knew you were involved, he calls you ‘Stark’ instead of the more respectful ‘Mr.Stark’, he wants to leave as soon as possible.” She says, an accusation thick in her voice. “How do you know he wants to leave? He didn't say anything.” Tony says, “He didn't have to. I could see it in his every movement. You’re avoiding the question Tony.” Natasha said evenly, sitting in one of the plush chairs.

Tony sat in the once across from her with a heavy sigh, “After the Vulture fiasco I stopped talking to him for a week, figured he might need some time off. I invited him to the compound after that, that’d be when you met him. I asked him if he wanted to be an Avenger, he said no. I sent him home and didn't speak to him again. Most of his calls were streamed through Happy but some came to me and I ignored them. I dismissed it when Friday said his suit was offline, telling him to just charge it or something.” Tony explained, feeling awful. 

“What the FUCK Tony!” Natasha yelled, “He might be a genius with superpowers but he’s still a kid!” she said angrily. Tony lowered his head in shame, “I know. Trust me, I feel terrible.”. Natasha stopped fuming and walked over to Tony’s chair, resting a strong hand on his shoulder “You have to fix this. Apologise, hope he forgives you and for the love of God give him his backpack back. That was his only possession for months and I can tell he’s anxious without it-” she said but was interrupted. “Mr.Parker seems to be having a nightmare.” Friday said over the speaker. The two looked at eachother and ran for the elevator.

  
_ Peter was panting and holding his gun by his side, there was blood splattered all over his clothes. His parents, Ben, May and Molly were all lying on the dirty ground of an alleyway, a perfect bullet wound in each of their foreheads. Their blood was dripping from the wounds and onto the concrete under them. Peter falls to his knees “Oh god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen! Please, I wouldn't do this!” Peter pleaded into the night. He broke down, letting out an anguished scream, “I didn’t want to kill you!” Peter yelled.  _

Peter distantly hears voices calling his name, he shakes his head, that’s not who he is, not anymore. He feels a sharp sting on his face and sits up straight, the nightmare fades and he’s breathing heavily in the hospital bed. Natasha and Tony are on either side of him and he does what he knows best, he puts on the mask that he’s perfectly fine. Peter's breathing slows and his terrified face turns to one of indifference .


	10. To Find Your Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tony/ natashas pov

Peter is mumbling and thrashing in his bed when they reach his room, they call out his name but it only gets worse. Natasha apologizes and slaps him on the cheek, Peter sits up in bed. He’s breathing heavily and his eyes are unfocused and scared. It’s the most emotion they’ve seen on his face since arriving. It’s like a switch was flipped and Peter breathes easier and a neutral look settles on his face, too bad they both know a mask anywhere.

“Are you okay?” Natasha asks softly, Peter nods. “Can you please talk to us Peter?” Tony pleads and Peter flinches again. “Stop calling me that!” Peter pants, “Peter has been dead for months.” he bites out angry and quiet. Tony pales, he remembers Peter’s words when he was sitting on top of the bridge. Natasha notices Tony’s reaction and suddenly realizes Peter has been living in Spider-man's mindset for months.

She knows that sometimes you disassociate from your reality to spare yourself the trauma, she thinks Tony knows this too. “Spider-man? Are you okay?” Natasha asks gently, she can feel Tony looking at her. Peter looks up slowly, “Yeah, it was just a nightmare. Not my first and definitely not last.” he says evenly, ignoring Tony’s presence entirely. “Do you want something to eat?” Natasha asks, thinking of when the last time he probably had a nice meal was. Peter nods hesitantly, and Natasha gestures to Tony to go grab some food. He gets the hint and goes to find some food.

Once Tony leaves Natasha speaks again, “He’s gone and won't be listening, how can I help you ребёнок паук?” she says, Peter looks at her and sees the sincerity. “I need to leave New York so the state doesn’t come after me.” he says and Natasha thinks for a moment, “You turned 18 a while ago right?” Peter nods, he’d forgotten about that.

“You’ll have to get rid of ‘Harry’ but you’re old enough to not require a guardian. They can’t force you into the system.” Natasha says calmly, the relief radiating off Peter was palpable. “So I can go home?” he says quietly, she nods with a smile and Peter smiles genuinely for the first time in months as Tony walks in. Tony almost drops the tray of food when he sees Peter smiling, but recovers easily. As soon as Peter notices Tony the smile drops, Natasha frowns but is grateful it was there in the first place.

“You’re severely underweight so I grabbed some high protein foods.” Tony says sitting the tray on the table, Peter nods at him and Tony thinks it’s a start. Peter looks at the food and isn’t used to not having anyone to give his food to, he decides to save some for the others, just in case. He takes a bite and gags slightly, the others share a concerned look. Peter has only been eating bland tasteless food for months, the flavors are nauseatingly overwhelming. He swallows it and forces himself to eat a few more bites before offering it to Natasha. “You can finish it, Spidey. We have enough food.” She says softly, he hesitantly finished it and feels more full than he has in months. “Thank you.” Peter says evenly, looking out at the setting sun.

Tony sends a message to Natasha asking to give them some time alone, she stands “I’ll be back tomorrow ребенок паук.” she says laying a hand on his arm and leaving. The air in the room is full of awkward tension, Tony clears his throat “I know I have a lot of things to apologise for but right now I want to say I’m so very sorry about May. She was a great woman.” he says, Peter’s face twists weirdly from trying to stay neutral. “I’m sorry for ignoring you during the Vulture fiasco and for a long time after.” Tony says looking at the hurt and angry look on Peter’s face.

He takes a deep breath, “I was scared… My father was a shitty person and I was scared I would be like him. That’s exactly what I ended up doing though. I didn’t want to ruin you.” Tony said honestly. Most of the anger fled out of Peter just leaving sadness in its tracks.”I know it’ll take time to earn your trust back, but i’d like to help you.” Tony says, meeting Peter’s cautious eyes. “How?” Peter says simply, “I want to offer you a floor in the tower and a real internship with me.” Tony explains. Peter’s mouth drops slightly in shock, “Why?”, “Because I have the money and I feel guilty.” Tony says, hoping he hasn't overstepped. Peter doesn't question his guilt, he stays quiet. “You could bring Molly with you.” Tony adds.

Peter freezes. “How do you know about her?” Peter says meanicingly, Tony shifts in his seat. Peter used to be one of the least intimidating people Tony's ever met, “Nat trailed Deadpool and found footage of him picking you two up. We ran facial recognition and found you both.” “Fuck!” Peter curses quietly. Tony has a hard time matching this person to the naive kid he met all those months ago who was the sun personified. Peter stays quiet for a while, “Could I go back to school?” he asks quietly. 

Tony smiles, “Of course, so could she.” Peter doesn't speak for a long time, he’s leveling everything in his mind. “I have a few requests.” Peter says slowly, like he isn't sure he’s making the right choice. “I imagine. I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure you’re safe.” Tony says happily. “We get equal control of the suit till I can trust you again. Molly gets to visit the X-men whenever she wants and I can give May a proper funeral.” Peter states evenly. 

Tony wasn't happy about the suit but he understood, “You got yourself a deal Parker.” Peter flinches slightly. “So do you want to talk about it?” Tony asks, gesturing to his face, Peter doesn't know if he forgives Tony, but he's willing to talk. He has a vague memory of seeing the scar across his face in a shop window, “I was in the car with May. We were going to my favorite restaurant outside of the city. It was raining and the roads were slick.We were going around a corner, the tires skidded. We rammed into a tree, hard. I heard the screaming stop but was thrown through the windshield… I remember feeling like I was flying and then nothing. When I woke up May was gone and I could tell something was wrong. I ran home as quickly as possible, given my injuries and well you know the rest.” Peter said calmly but ended with a slight accusation, knowing Tony watched the footage.

Tony was sitting in the chair, horrified at how much Peter remembered and how seemingly easy it was for him to talk about it. “You could hear me in the lab?” Tony said without thinking, Peter nodded. “I'm glad you’re okay.” Tony said and the younger man laughed hollowly. “Yeah, okay is what i am.” Peter said holding up the hand with the IV in it.Tony cracked a smile at his attitude, “I wish I could say you won't be here long but your weight is concerning given your enhanced metabolism. We also needed you to give consent for them to fix your ribs.” at Peter’s confused look, “They never healed correctly so they’ll have to rebreak them to set them correctly.” Tony explained. 

Peter groaned and lifted his free hand to his ribs like he was feeling for something then pressed down, Tony looked on in horror and smacked Peter’s hand away. “That’s not how you fix that!” Tony said loudly, Peter just shrugged and pulled his hand away “It's worked before.”. Tony just stared at him, not sure if he should be concerned that he’s had to break his own bones before or impressed that he can withstand that pain. He looks down at his watch, it’s late in the evening. Tony gets up from his chair, “I’m sorry again Pe- Spidey, try to get some rest please.”. Peter stays quiet and Tony walks out of his room and heads to the lab, trying to figure out how to heavily soundproof his floor.

Peter lets out the breath he was holding when Tony gets to his lab. He grimaces as he rebrakes the ribs and flips off the ceiling for good measure, just in case Tony’s watching. He takes a deep breath, making sure he didn't puncture a lung. Peter rests a hand over the ribs to make sure they are in the right position to heal correctly. 

He looks around the sparse room and wishes he had Molly’s gentle heart to fall asleep to. With gentle steps he gets off the bed, dragging the IV tower with him. He walked into the bathroom to really look at himself for the first time, his skin was pale and gray, his face and body were terribly skinny and the scars on his wrist were fading to small white lines but the scar on his face was still pink and red. It went from the apple of his cheek to his earlobe. 

He thumbs at the edge of his shirt, wanting to check on his other scars. Peter grumbles to himself and takes his shirt off, his ribs stuck out from his stomach and the puncture wounds on his chest were raised and pink. He turned around to look at the large scar on his back, it was the worst of them all. It covers the majority of his upper back, it was gnarled and taught. He got it trying to crawl out from under a piece of concrete from the building that fell on him. 

Most of his various burns that initially covered most of his body have healed without leaving scars. Peter looked at the shower longingly, bus stop showers only lasted minutes and were always cold. He knew it was probably unwise to shower with an IV in, “Friday? There’s no way for me to take a shower, is there?” he asked. “I’m afraid not Peter. I’d suggest getting back in bed.” the lightly accented voice said softly. Peter sighs, putting his shirt back on and getting in bed. He’s so used to only getting a few hours of sleep at night, so he stared out at the city for a few hours.

Peter hears a knock on the door, expecting it to be nurses but it’s Natasha. She’s carrying two cups, “I had a feeling you wouldn't be able to sleep so i brought my secret remedy.” She says handing him a cup and sitting on the end of his bed. The cup warms his hands and the scent of chocolate reaches his nose, “Hot chocolate?” he says hopefully. She nods and Peter takes a sip and he has to fight the smile threatening to break through at the familiarity and comfort. 

They drink in a companionable silence for a while, “I heard you’ll be joining us in the tower?” she says quietly. “Yup, Molly and I will be staying here till I can get a job and afford to move out.” Peter says honestly, Natasha raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow. “You know Tony would pay for whatever, he has money to spare” Peter nods “I do. I don't want his charity though.” She hums. 

“Does Tony know you plan on leaving?” she asks, already knowing the answer “No, and i don't plan on him finding out.” Peter says coldly. “To play the devil’s advocate, he’s genuinely remorseful for what he did. Tony cares about you more than either of you know.” She smirks, Peter looks at the cup in his hands and frowns. He tries to process what he heard there’s a gnawing in the back of his mind, the hot chocolate and fluids were making the haze in his mind dissipate. “How do you come to terms with killing someone?” Peter asks quietly, still looking at the empty cup. 

Whatever Natasha was expecting him to say, it definitely wasn't that. However she still takes the time to consider his question seriously, “It’s easier for me since it’s second nature at this point. It doesn't affect me anymore, but in the beginning it was harder. You have to know you had a sound reason in making that choice. Why?” Peter was quiet for a long time and she thought she wasn't going to get an answer. “Someone followed Molly and I into my old apartment. He was standing over while she was sleeping. I told him to leave and he tried to grab her. I punched him in the jaw and shoved him onto the fire escape. He lunged at me with a knife so I shot him in the chest. He stumbled back and fell to the ground.” Peter said, his voice wavering. 

Natasha was silent, she knew Peter didn’t like gratuitous violence from the way he fought in the “Civil War”. “You were protecting yourself and Molly.” She defended easily, she could tell he felt guilty for it. “That’s not all.” Peter said quietly, “You don't have to talk about it Spidey.” she said softly. Peter looked away from her to hide the glistening in his eyes, “There was a little boy.” Natasha knew, she saw the footage but she wasn't about to stop him. “His parents abandoned him in the middle of winter. God he was so young. I found him buried in a snowbank, he was really sick. I tried everything I could. I almost called Tony. I knew he could’ve helped him. He only got worse though, after a week… I could literally hear his heart stop!” Peter cried. He watched the tears fall and hit his blankets, he cried for Aiden, for May, for the dangerous man and for himself. Natasha heard the heartbreaking sobs and scooted closer to him so she could put an arm around his curled up figure. She wasn't the best at comforting people but she’d try for Peter. 

It took thirty minutes for Peter’s sobs to turn into siffles, then a depressed silence. Natasha rubbed comforting circles on his back, during her sobs the silver glint of a knife caught her eye. She grabbed it easily from him and tucked it into her waistband. “Thanks.” Peter said, voice devoid of any emotion. Natasha saw him patting his side where she grabbed the knife from, he sighs heavily. “You found it?” he asks, “I don't like when people I care about get hurt.” she said calmly, “Even if they’re the ones doing it.” she added quietly. Breath quivered in his chest, ribs aching from crying “You should know that pain is better than feeling nothing.” Peter said a bit bitterly, she did know. Natasha ran her fingers over the short hair, “I do ребенок паук, it’s a bad habit to get into though.” Peter stayed silent and let her familiar comfort lull him into an empty sleep.


	11. A Lesson in Forgiving From a Kid

Tony has been watching Peter since the little shit decided to break his ribs. He barely winced and Tony figured a normal person would have passed out. He had the feed playing in the background as he worked on the floorplan for Peter. He heard Peter ask Friday if he could take a shower then lay in bed zoning off for a few hours. He’d be lying if he said he wasn't shocked when Natasha went into his room. Peter’s distrust against him hurt in a way he wasn't expecting but it just gave him more motivation to get Peter to trust him again. Tony was stunned into silence when he confessed that he shot someone, he rushed to check the magazine in the gun. It’s missing a bullet, Tony takes a deep breath and watches as Peter breaks down. He turns off the feed, knowing he crossed a line. He clicks away from the plans and goes to his room and sleeps.

~~~

The sun was low in the sky when Peter woke up the next morning. “Friday? How long have I been asleep?” He asks groggy. “10 hours and 24 minutes.” she replies helpfully, Peter gapes. He hasn't gotten that much sleep in the last month, he looks around and sees a wrapped plate of cookies. Pulling the tray over he sees a note on them, ‘Feel Better Soon- Pepper Potts (P.S. Use these to gain favors from the others XO)’ Peter smiles to himself. A nurse comes and gives him some very bland eggs and toast and he devours them in minutes. 

Later in the day they take him to get an X-Ray of his perfectly healed ribs and Peter makes a note to smile smugly at Tony. Once back in the room he waits a while before asking, “Hey, Friday?” “Yes Peter?” she answers. “Is Karen okay? I heard her voice yesterday.” Peter says quietly, there's a beep in the room, “Hello Peter!” Karen’s comforting voice says, Peter smiles widely. “I’m so glad to hear your voice, I missed you.” he says, “I was worried about you.” Peter feels the guilt eat at him, he knew Karen was concerned for him. “I’m sorry Karen.” he says, “It seems as though you're mostly healthy, you're still underweight but your nutrient levels are rising steadily.” Karen said happily. Peter took note of the weariness in his mind ebbing away, “Mr.Stark would like you to know that he will be in a meeting for most of the day, but he sent you the plans for your floor. He’d like you to look them over and sign off on them.” Karen informed him. Peter opened up the cookies, grabbing a few then reaching for the laptop on the chair. 

Molly’s room was down the hall from his and there were three other rooms across the apartment. One was a guest room, the others were labeled as an office and a storage room. There is a living room the size of his entire old apartment, and an open concept kitchen. Peter thinks he’ll use the storage space for May’s things and signs off the plans. He talks to Karen about Molly for a while before Natasha knocks on the door. 

Peter can smell the trays of food in her hands, “ребенок паук! You slept very well. How are you feeling?” Natasha says, eying the cookies and handing him the plate of food. “I’m not sure.” Peter says slowly, she accepted the answer anyway. They ate in companionable silence till she asked, “So you can break your own bones?” Peter froze,  _ what was she playing at?  _ “Yup. I had to re-break them sometimes if they healed wrong.” he says.

Natasha hummed “It takes a lot of strength to break a bone, and even more to make it seem like it doesn't hurt.” Peter can see her wanting to ask about his powers more, they discussed it briefly when they first met. “Go ahead, ask.” he says, Natasha narrows her eyes “How do you know what I was going to say?” Peter shrugs. She smirks “How much weight can you lift?” Peter frowns, flashes of falling concrete and debris in his lungs flood his mind. He shakes away the thought “At least 10 tons” he says flatly. 

Natasha’s eyes widen, she knows he hasn't been to their gym to test that, her mind fills with horrible images. “How do you know that?” She has to ask, she sees Peter pale, he whispers something she can't make out. “Say that again, please.” “I lifted a building.”she heard Peter mumble.  _ How could she have no idea this happened, it couldn't have been recently. _ “When?” Natasha pressed. Peter balled his hands in the blanket to stop them from shaking, he took a fortifying breath “Before I had to chase after the Vulture on a plane.” “Holy shit!” Natasha whispered, figuring it all out. “I'm going to kill him.” she growled, “No! No more people are going to die because of me.” Peter begged.

She sat in stony silence, “He dropped a building on you, that you had to lift off yourself. Then if that wasn't enough, you had to chase after him and crash a plane into the beach. You’ve had to reset your own bones-”Natasha ranted, “Please stop.” Peter interrupted quietly, putting a shaking hand on her clenched fist. He was quietly trying to fight off a flashback. She looked at him and saw his scared, pleading face. She recalled Friday saying he had PTSD and Natasha felt awful for triggering him. “ Oh мой дорогой, I’m sorry. We don’t have to talk about that. Do you want to hear about the time Clint and I got grounded by Pepper?” she said warmly, Peter nodded and she went into the story about a prank war that ended in Pepper accidentally getting a bucket of water dumped on her. 

By the end of the story Peter was smiling again. A question lingered in the back of her mind, Did Tony know the entire story of Homecoming and if he did, why did he still ghost him. As a few nurses came in Natasha excused herself to find Tony and Peter gave her a few cookies on the way out. She vowed in that moment that anyone who hurt him would die.

~~~  
  


Tony was resting in the penthouse when Friday said Natasha was looking for him, he couldn't help but feel the nerves build up. He told his AI to send her up and the fiery redhead strode out of the elevator eating a cookie. Tony finished filling his cup with coffee, “Sit.” she ordered pointing to the couch. He moved quickly, she sat across from him, analyzing him. He hated when she did that, “Is there anything I can help you with or are you just enjoying the view?” he joked. 

Her jaw tightened, “Do you know about the building?”Tony was caught off guard, “This building? What’s wrong with it?” he said. Natasha’s face returned to one of neutrality, “So you don’t know.” she stated. “Not if I don't have any context.” Tony said defensively. “The building with the Vulture and Peter?” she felt a bit bad for spilling Peter’s secrets, but it was for the overall good.

_ What about Peter and the Vulture?  _ Tony thought to himself, “Explain.” he said seriously. “Friday, please pull up the footage from my conversation with Peter about his strength.” Natasha said, turning to the tv. “Ten tons?!” Tony exclaimed, she shushed him. Tony was vaguely aware he wasn't breathing when Peter talked about a building falling on him.  _ Peter almost died and it was all his fault for taking the goddamn suit, he told Peter ‘If he was nothing without the suit then you shouldn't have it’, now Peter only values Spider-Man, he told Peter he did him a favor for taking the suit _ .

Natasha’s voice sounded far away “Tony, he’s okay. You need to breathe... Friday?” all Tony could hear was his heart pounding in his ears. Soon he felt familiar hands in his hair, “You’re okay Tones, it's okay. Peter’s safe.” Pepper’s comforting voice said, breaking through the violence in his mind. He tried to take a deep breath but it caught in his throat, “Good job, you're doing good Tony… Peter wants to talk to you.” Pepper said, Tony was confused as to why he wanted to talk now but shook his head ‘yes’. “Tony, it’s alright. I forgive you for taking the suit. You need to take a breath though, even if it’s a little one.” Peter’s voice said over the speaker. 

He took a small breath, feeling some of the tightness leave, “Good, again.” Peter said, Tony’s vision cleared. Pepper was sitting next to him, a worried look on her face and Natasha was staring at him, concern in her eyes. “You good now, Tony?” Peter’s soft voice said, Tony felt shame flood his face. “Yeah, sorry.” he said, making the waver in his voice. A ding let them know the call was disconnected, Tony could only ask, “How’d he know?”. “Well he can differentiate people’s heartbeats and hear voices from far away. He must’ve heard your heart rate increased.” Natasha explained.

Pepper let out a shocked “Wow!” Tony nodded, not really surprised anymore, “Did he say he forgave me or did I hallucinate?” “That’s what he said.” Pepper informed. “I should go talk to him, right?” he asked, they both nodded. Tony got up with a grunt and headed to the med-bay, knowing Peter could hear their hearts was a bit weird. He briefly wonders if his sounds broken because of the arc reactor. 

Tony hesitates outside Peter’s room, “Peter would like me to tell you he says ‘Crap or get off the pot.’” Friday said and Tony laughed at his AI saying that. He walks in the room and Peter is smiling, hesitantly. “So you forgive me?” Tony says, standing next to the bed. Peter pauses “For taking the suit away. For ghosting me, not yet. I didn't know you got panic attacks?” he questioned lightly. Tony looked out at the setting sun, “After the Battle of New York, I got panic attacks and all the other lovely PTSD symptoms.” he says simply, not wanting a response “So you can tell people apart by their heartbeats?” He changes the subject. 

Peter flushes, “Only if i’m around them often enough to memorize it. Yours though… it’s very recognizable because of the whirring sounds the Arc Reactor makes.” Tony looks at him with something akin to pride. “What's the furthest thing away you can hear?” he asks, excited. Peter closes his eyes “10 blocks away, there’s a couple arguing about-” his eyebrows furrow “where to eat dinner.” he says opening his eyes. Tony was looking at him with amazement but soon looked concerned, “How do you deal with all that input? I have to imagine your other senses are enhanced too.” Peter looked a little uncomfortable, “They are but not to the extent of my hearing. I had help training them, Daredevil’s senses are enhanced too. He helped me learn how to focus on certain things and how to block out the excess. I still get sensory overloads though.”

Peter stayed quiet for a while after that, Tony was silently stewing in anger. Not at Peter but at himself, “Why didn't you tell anyone about the building?” he bit out harshly “You could've died!” Tony almost yelled, Peter scowled. “Yeah no shit! I tried to tell someone, Happy called me after he couldn't find me at Coney Island. He hung up on me after I said I was home!” Peter yelled back, “No one even asked if I was okay or needed medical attention!” Tony could hear the genuine hurt in his voice. 

Peter finally saw the anger in Tony’s eyes wasn't directed at him “I can’t believe he did that.” he muttered angrily, “How hurt were you?” Tony asked, afraid of the answer, the concern and regret in Tony’s voice shocked Peter. Tony was confused when Peter started taking his shirt off but his mouth dropped open when he saw the scars littering his chest. “5 puncture wounds on the chest that needed stitches, 6 to 7 broken or cracked ribs, multiple 3rd degree burns. Though most of those scars have faded.” He turned in his bed and Tony almost made a wounded noise at the large gnarled scar rippling across his back, he unconsciously reached out to touch it but stopped a few inches away.

“It’s okay... you can touch it. That was from the building, there’s a small puncture wound on my shoulder from where a piece of rebar was embedded in the tissue.” Peter said quietly, Tony tentatively touched over the scar but stopped when Peter winced “Sorry.” he said, “For everything.” he finished, letting the weight of his remorse show. Peter put his shirt back on and turned around, Tony could see the stress worn on his face. “I’m okay now, I think some of the smaller ones will disappear with time,” Peter gestured to his back “But some won’t ever leave me.” he finished.

Tony couldn't help but wrap his arms around Peter, it was an awkwards mess of a hug. Peter was tense and his arms were stuck to his side but eventually he wrapped his arms around Tony as much as possible. “I don’t know how you could possibly forgive me.” Tony said, letting him go and sitting in the chair. “Well when you’re homeless you don’t have much to think about other than surviving.” Peter cracked a genuine smile, “I understand why you did what you did. I’m still trying to understand the recent stuff though.” the smile faded. 

Tony didn't want to give him some excuse, “I know I told you a bit about my dad the other day but there’s more. Howard was a genius like us, he was obsessed with his greatest creation. Captain America.” he said with bravado but scowled, “To the public he was a great scientist, loving husband and caring father. But behind closed doors he was a cold and abusive person. He never told me he loved me or even liked me. He only ever supported me if the press was involved, I wasn’t allowed to care about things other than science and engineering. All of that manifested itself in a great fear of fucking up this caring, courageous, brilliant Spider-kid that came into my life.” Tony said, making Peter smile a little. “In my head I was never ignoring you, I was protecting you from the mess that I am.” He said heavily. Peter was quietly digesting everything he heard, “I forgive you, for everything.” he said resoutly.

Tony looked at him like he was crazy “Just like that?”. “I met a lot of different types of people on the streets. Some were abused, some veterans, some kicked out. The one thing everyone had in common is they were running from something in their own way. You and I were both running away from something, neither of us dealt with it in the best way. We both made mistakes we wish we could take back but if there's one thing I learned it's that holding grudges and blaming yourself is the worst thing you can do to yourself.” Peter spoke honestly.

Tony was shocked, Peter was wise beyond his years and better than he’ll ever be. “I don’t know how to thank you.” Tony said, Peter tilted his head like a puppy. “Forgive Steve.” Peter said, “What?!” Tony shrieked. “He thought he was protecting you and didn't know about the effect his existence had on your relationship with your father.” he said lightly. Tony frowned “I don't like having my own words used against me, Spider-punk.” Peter smiled mischievously, the sky outside was getting dark and the city was getting quiet.

“I’m not saying to do it all at once but start trying.” “I’ll think about it. I think it’s time for you to get some sleep.” Tony said, checking his watch. “When do you think i’ll be able to leave the med-bay?” Peter asked, “In a few days, you’re still really underweight so you’ll be on a meal plan for a while but once your nutrient levels are normal, you'll be let out.” he said simply. Peter tossed his head back on the bed “Night, Tony.” he said, “Goodnight, Spidey.” Tony walked out, feeling lighter than he had in months.


	12. Reconnecting

Three days later Peter was sitting in Tony’s penthouse eating breakfast. He still has a hard time eating alone so Natasha and Tony were with him. Peter has been recovering slowly, he misses Molly more than anything and he’s still detached from ‘Peter’ but he’s working on it. All meal Tony has been messing with something in his pocket and it was starting to drive him crazy, “Tony, why are you so fidgety?” he said, frustrated. Tony clutched his heart in fake hurt “How dare you accuse me of such things.” Natasha snickered off to the side and Peter rolled his eyes. 

Tony pulled out a phone and set it in front of him, “Yours got destroyed and I figured you kids love your phones so must miss talking to your friends and such.” he says, Peter smiled wide, making the room feel brighter “You're so old but thanks!” Tony waved it off, but was glad Peter was happy. “I had all your contacts, messages and photos transferred over. So you should be all good to go.” Peter turned on the phone, “Wow.” he exclaimed quietly, “Everything okay?” Natasha said, looking up from her book. “Yeah, just a lot of messages.” he finished his food and laid on the couch. Peter had 1100 text messages and 200 missed calls. Yikes! Most of them were from Ned and MJ but some were from other kids at school and two were even from Flash. He sighed heavily, Tony went to his lab and Natasha went back to her room. Peter clicked on Ned’s contact and pressed call. 

The phone only rang once before he answered, “Peter? Are you okay? What the hell happened to you?!” Ned shrieked over the phone. Peter winced for multiple reasons “I’m okay Ned.” he said calmly, Ned let out what sounded like a relieved sob. “Don’t ever do that to me again Peter Parker!” Ned said through tears, Peter cringed. “I’m sorry, it’s a long story. Want to come over so I can explain myself?” he asked, there was no reply for a few seconds “Yeah but I’m in school right now, I’ll leave though!” Peter looked at the date and realised he should have been in class right now.

“Oh yeah… Don’t leave, you can just come over after. But uh, don't tell MJ yet, I just got a phone so I haven't texted her yet.” Ned made a hesitant sound but relented “Fine, I’ll walk to your place when class lets out.” Peter sputtered “I-uh don't live there anymore. I’ll pick you up.” he’d have to ask Tony if he could drive him. “Oh, okay. I’ll see you after school, but text MJ soon. She’s been worried about you too.” Ned said, sounding sad. “Will do. I’ll text you a picture of the car. I’ve missed you too Ned.” Peter said softly. “I’ve missed you too Peter-” Ned said, cut off by the bell “Gotta go but i’ll see you soon?” Peter hated the nervousness in his friend's voice, as if he was just going to disappear again. “Yeah, buddy.” Peter said assuredly. They said their goodbyes and hung up, Peter went to talk to Tony.

“Hey Tony, can I borrow a car?” Peter asked strolling into the lab, Tony raised an eyebrow. “Do you even know how to drive?” he asks, Peter remembers trashing Flash's car. “Yes…” Peter lied, Tony fixed him with a look “Alright no, but I invited Ned over after school to talk and I said I’d pick him up.” he relented. “So you just invited someone over without asking me if I’d be okay with company?” Tony said seriously, “...Yes” he said innocently, Tony cracked a smile.

“I’ll drive you. While I’m there I can explain to your school why you were gone and see about you getting re-enrolled in a few months.” Tony said with a smirk. “Um, okay. How are you going to explain it?” Peter asked, “I’m Tony Stark, I don't have to explain anything.” he said. Peter just shook his head, “Thank you, I’m kinda excited to leave the building.” Tony smiled “‘Course Petey.” he said. They had found out that nicknames were better than his given name.

A few hours later the two were in Tony’s cheapest car, an Audi RS6. Peter has sent a picture to Ned who just replied with a bunch of question marks. He didn't blame him, May had owned a car from the 80’s since he was born, so an Audi was a bit out of character. Everything was fine until a car screeched through a stop light and Peter stopped breathing. May’s screaming was in his ears and the smell of burning rubber choking him. The scar on his cheek was pulsing as it had been a fresh cut, he whimpered to himself. 

Tony heard the noise and saw Peter was having a flashback, he quickly put the car on auto drive. “Spidey you’re okay. You are safe, you need to breathe hon.” Tony said gently, rubbing Peter’s trembling hands with his. Peter shook his head “No-n-no, May!” he cried, Tony cringed in sympathy. “She’s okay Petey, take a deep breath.” He said, easing him out of the panic attack. 

Peter stared at him with wide scared eyes, he took a few breaths, “Good, you’re doin’ good.” Peter looked around slowly, they were parked outside Midtown, he took a deep breath “Sorry.” Tony shook his head “Nothing to be sorry for, I should've known.” he said softly “Do you wanna stay here while I go inside?” Peter nodded. “Yeah I think I’ll sit outside though.” he said, Tony got out of the car as Peter lowered himself into the sprouting grass “Shouldn't take too long I’ll be back soon.” Tony says, he nods and Tony walks into the high school.

Peter closes his eyes and lets the soft rustling from the few trees on campus ground him. He hears the final bell sound throughout the school and Ned’s slightly elevated heart comes closer. Opening his eyes, Peter sees kids start piling out of the building. Ned is jogging out of the building, his eyes scanning for the car. He breaks out into a run when they make eye contact, “Peter! You're really here!” Ned says hugging tightly.

Peter tries very hard to hide the shudder that runs through him, Ned pulls away, concerned. Ned scans his person for the first time, his eyes get wide when he sees the scar. “Oh my god, what happened?!” he said, panicking, “Ned, take a deep breath please. I’m fine.” Peter said calmly, he waited till his friend’s heart slowed. “Can we get in the car?I don't really want anyone seeing yet.” He said, gesturing to the increasing number of kids surrounding them. “Of course. What's with the Audi by the way?” Ned said slipping in next to him in the backseat, “It’s uh-” Peter was interrupted by Tony getting into the driver's seat “His.” he finished lamely.

“Holy shit, you’re Tony Stark!” Ned whispered, tugging in his long sleeve “Dude we’re in his car!” Peter wanted to facepalm. “Nice to finally meet you Ted.” Tony said with his paparazzi smile, “Tony, you know his name is Ned.” he said exasperated. “Iron Man knows my name!” Ned fanboyed, Peter looked at all of the kids around them “Can we go?” he asked. “Yup, buckle up kiddies. Tony sassed, Ned was looking at him like he was a god. Peter was trying to fight off another panic attack. Too many important people in one place! His brain screamed.

“You’re all set to go back whenever you’re healthy Spidey.” Tony said, Peter sent him a grateful smile for the centering name. Ned looked at Peter oddly “Are you sick?” “Uhh, not really. It’s hard to explain.” Peter frowned. “You'll tell me later?” Ned asked, “Of course, you are my Guy-in-the-Chair after all.” he said, feeling relief at Ned’s smile. Peter sent off a text to MJ letting him know he was alive, giving a vague explanation. She instantly replied, calling him a loser and vaguely threatening him in the loving way only she could. 

Peter said he would call her later and looked up, seeing they were nearing the tower. “We’re in Manhattan, are we close?” Ned asked, “Yup.” he said simply. “That’s so cool, how do you and May afford it though?” Ned asked, Peter opened his mouth to try and explain, but nothing came out. “Pete? Want me to tell him?” Tony asked softly, Peter bowed his head and nodded. “May passed away a few months ago.” Tony said sadly, Ned gasped softly. He put a solid hand on Peter’s shoulder “I’m so sorry.” Peter shrugged and ignored the gnawing in his chest.

“We’re here, you want to take him in through the lobby so he can get a pass?” Tony asks, Peter nods, gratefully getting out of the car. Ned gets out and looks up “You live in Stark Tower?” “Yeah, Tony took me in.” Peter says, lied slightly. They walked into the glimmering, expansive lobby. “I’m guessing there’s a lot more to the story?” Ned says looking around, Peter nodded and walked up to the desk. “Hey Hellen, I need a permanent pass for my friend Ned, please.” She smiled at them and started typing on her computer, “Clearance level?” she asked. 

“Typical recurring guest but access to my floor and the common room.” Peter said, feeling Ned’s wide eyes on him. “I’ll have to get it approved by Mr.Stark but i’ll have someone bring it up to you when it’s printed.” Hellen said with a soft smile. “Thanks ma’am.” Ned said and Peter nodded his thanks. Walking into the elevator, “Hey Friday, my future floor, if it’s empty. If there’s people then the penthouse.” he says “Hello Peter, your floor is empty. Heading there now.” Friday said through the speaker. “This place is so cool.” Ned said, amazed. Peter laughs “That’s Friday, Tony’s personal AI.” 

The elevator dinges and the doors open to the mostly empty, filled with tools and tarps. There was an entire wall of windows with a door leading to a small patio. It was a lot larger than his old place, Ned’s eyes were wide “Dude, you live here?!” Peter smiled. “Not yet, it’s still in construction. I will when it’s done though, right now I’m staying in Tony’s guest room.” He said walking over to the large window seat, Ned could see through the forced smile “Are you okay man?” he said sitting next to Peter.

“Not really. I was in the med-bay for three days and I’ve only been out of it for two days.” Peter says, leaning against the window. “Where were you before?” Ned asked thoughtfully. “Living on the streets.” Ned wanted to interrupt but Peter held up a hand, “Let me finish please, then i’ll answer anything. So you know how Tony was ghosting me again after homecoming?” Peter said, his friend nodded. “The day after you last saw me at school, May was taking me to my favourite restaurant out of the city to cheer me up. It had started raining and we got into an accident. I- uh got thrown from the car so the paramedics never found me, they took May to a hospital nearby. Once I woke up she was gone and I ran home, she died on the drive to the hospital though.” Peter explained solemnly. “Oh god.” Ned said, horrified. 

Peter looked away from him “When I got home I had to stitch up my face, I missed a call from the hospital. I… mourned, after I listened to the message.” Peter paused, flashes of his rage playing in his mind, “Some people from the government came by to try and put me in the system or something. After the Vulture I made some preparations just in case May and I needed to go on the run, so I took them and ran. If Tony hadn't found me when he did, I’d probably be in another state right now.” he said, messing with the string on his sleeve.

Ned suddenly wrapped his arms around Peter, “I’m so sorry Peter.” Peter hugged him, feeling a tear slip out. “You were gone for months. We were so worried something awful had happened, no one knew anything. I guess that’s why.” Ned had tears in his eyes, “Are you safe now?” he asked. “Well I strongly recommend not being homeless. I was in the med-bay because I was malnourished, I’m back to normal now. I have to be on a strict meal plan though. I have to deal with some PTSD symptoms but it’s getting better.” Peter said with a small smile. “God, I can't even imagine being homeless for that long. I’m always here for you Peter.” Ned said softly, Peter tried to fight off the flinch but couldn't.

“Why do you flinch when I call you Peter?” His friend asked quietly. Peter froze, “It has nothing to do with you but it’s- uh pretty dark. You sure you wanna know?” he said awkwardly, Ned nodded. Peter blew out a heavy breath, “When I went on the run I disassociated from ‘Peter’” he said using air quotes “and disappeared into Spiderman. I thought that ‘Peter’ had no reason to be here but Spider-man’s a hero so he was still useful. I’m working on it but hearing my name just reminds me of some experiences.” he said solemnly. 

Ned was looking at him, sadness in his eyes “God, I’m so sorry. Do you want me to call you Spider-Man?” he said, going along easily. Peter genuinely smiled, “Yeah or Spidey or any variation of Peter would work. Thank you for being so cool about this, it really means a lot. I missed you.” “I missed you too.” Ned smiled. “Enough emotions, wanna see the rest of the tower?” Peter said, lightly. Ned shook his head excitedly.

Peter showed him around his floor, the penthouse and the Avengers common room. Ned was fanboying the entire time, when they walked into the gyms his friend’s phone rang. His parents asked him to come home, Peter offered to drive him but Ned assured him the subway was fine. “Love you, Spidey. I’m glad you’re safe.” Ned said, hugging him goodbye. Peter lent into the comfort, “Love you too, Ned. Again, thanks for everything.” he said. Peter waved goodbye as Ned walked into the elevator. 

Peter waited in the elevator till the doors opened up to the penthouse, he walked into the guest room and flopped on the bed, face down. He was physically and mentally exhausted from the day's activities, with a groan he rolled over and stared at the ceiling. Tony knocked on his door a few minutes later, “Hey Petey, it’s time for dinner. Is Ted joining us?” he smiled when he saw Peter’s position “Tired, bud?” he asked. 

Peter nodded mutley, getting up slowly “What’s for dinner?” “I was thinking of making pasta.” Tony said, leaning into the doorframe. Peter stood and walked past him into the kitchen, sitting heavily on a stool. Tony followed with a frown “Are you doin’ okay?” he asked, walking around the kitchen. Peter sighed “Yeah, I’m every type of tired though. My friends and classmates thought I was dead…” Tony made an interested noise, letting him continue. “I feel bad, I could’ve used a payphone or something to call them. But Molly was my sole focus, I kinda forget everything else.” Peter said. “I mean that’s normal though Pete, you were taking care of her.” Tony reasoned, cutting up some tomatoes. He nodded “Yeah, I guess.” the two fell silent, the sounds of Tony’s cooking filling the space.

Once the food was served Peter asked the question that's been on his mind “Do you think I should adopt Molly?” Tony looked up from his plate, eyes wide. He thought it over for a few moments, they’ve been through a lot together, Peter is an adult “Do you want to?” “I’m not sure, I'd want it to be her choice in the end. I love her like a child or a sibling, but everyone I get close to dies. I don't want to do that to her.” Peter confessed sadly. Tony frowned to himself, Peter doesn't deserve anything he’s gone through “We’ll protect her.” he says, at a slight loss for words “I thought I could protect May.” Peter says, voice like ice. Tony put an arm around him, “You’ve got to stop blaming yourself for that.” he says softly. Peter nodded silently, “Wanna watch a movie after we finish eating?” Tony asks, he smiles “Star Wars?” “Of course bud” Tony says with a smile.


	13. Starting Anew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, sorry about posting so late

A week later Peter was in the gym doing some light sparring with Natasha, his weight is slowly returning and he has more energy so the doctors cleared him for exercise. He was starting to get some cabin fever from spending so much time indoors. Natasha had just pinned him to the mat when a flashing red light filled the gym, they shared a concerned look. “Friday?” She asks quickly, helping Peter up. “Someone has broken into the tower.” the accented voice says steadily. Peter starts running towards where Tony’s elevated heartbeat was, looking back to see Natasha following. 

They ran into a conference room to see a frazzled Tony sitting at the table, “Hey guys, whats up?” he said, failing at sounding casual. “What’s going on? Who broke in?” Peter rushed out, Tony sighed. “Deadpool is currently trying to climb up the side of the building” He said, exasperated, Peter’s mouth opened and closed a few times.  _ Why is Wade climbing the building, could be looking for me? Could he be coming to tell Tony about him? _ “Do you know why?” Natasha asked, still on edge. “No, he said he has important information. Do you know why?” Tony said, noticing the concerned look on Peter’s face. Natasha looked at him questionably “Uhh… He could be looking for me but I’m not sure, honest.” Peter said hesitantly.

Tony frowned, “You know he’s crazy right?” Peter scowled “Aren't we all? He was willing to help Molly and I so he can’t be that bad.” he defended, Natasha was observing quietly. “Friday, where is Deadpool now?” Peter asked “He is on the east side of the building, approximately 150 feet off the ground.” Friday responded. Peter looked at Tony seriously “I know you don't want me in the suit yet, but if it's me he’s looking for I can talk to him. See what he wants.” Tony ran a tired hand down his face. “Fine. Get him in the building, have Fri show you to your suit.” He said, Peter hid his smile as he started heading towards the lab. He was a bit excited to be back in the suit.

Walking into the lab he saw an open cabinet and grabbed his suit. Peter suited up with a smile, he heard the even footsteps echo in the space, “Hey Spidey, be careful.” Natasha said with thinly veiled concern in her voice. Peter nodded in the suit and jumped out the now open window. 

Adrenaline coursed through his veins and wind whipped around him. Peter attached a web to the top of the building and started repelling down to the red dot near the ground. “Spidey! You’re here!” Wade’s cheerful voice yelled, Peter looked down “What are you doing here DP?” he yelled. He dropped down next to him with a smile “I got worried about you. I didn’t want to betray you by telling Iron Dick, but I didn't know what else to do.” Wade said, looking over him. Peter saw the surrounding crowd “We need to go inside… grab on.” Wade squealed, “OMG dream come true!” Peter rolled his eyes under the mask. Wade let go of the suction cups and jumped, grabbing onto Peter’s waist. His heart dropped “What the hell! Never do that again!” Peter yelled, putting a hand over Wade’s clasped ones. “Awe, you care about me.” Wade cooed, “Shut up.” Peter growled, as he started pulling them up the building, his muscles straining from disuse. 

He peeled Wade’s hands off of him as he collapsed on the roof. “That was so cool!” Wade yelled, then looked at Peter laying on the roof. “You good?” he asked softly, leaning down to his side, “Yup, just haven't done that in a while.” Peter said, sitting up. Wade’s masked eyes somehow looked concerned as he held a hand out, helping him up. Peter grasped his hand and stood up, “Thanks Wade.” he said as they walked to the elevator. “Deadpool does not have access to the tower.” Friday said, keeping the doors closed. Wade looked around confused, Peter smiled under the mask, definitely not feeling heat flush to his cheeks “Let him in, I’ll watch over him.” he says. The doors opened and Peter took off his mask as they stepped in. “You look beautiful Baby Boy! Not that you didn't before but you-” “Thank you Wade.” Peter said cutting off his rambling with a small smile, Wade grinned under the mask. 

The doors opened to Tony aiming a gauntlet at Wade, Peter went ridgid “Spider-Man, step away from the lunatic.” Tony spoke harshly. Peter grabbed on to Wade’s surprisingly built arm and rolled his eyes with a huff. He pulled Wade into the living room, stepping slightly in front of him “Again, he’s not a lunatic.” “Shut up White! We aren't dreaming, everyone is wearing clothes.” Wade spoke to himself. “Well, not much of one anyway.” Peter said awkwardly, Tony squared his shoulders, sending every nerve in his body like a livewire. “You have two minutes to explain why you’re here.” Tony said harshly, Peter noted that Wade’s heartbeat wasn't raised at all. “Well, I was going to tell you how the precious Spider-Man ran away from his web and might need help but he’s already here.” Wade explained cheerfully. 

Tony narrowed his eyes, not believing him “Why?” Tony asked. “Guhh… I had a uh message for him.” Wade lied badly. Tony powered up the gauntlet and Peter rushed to put his entire body in front of Wade, who made a cooing noise. Peter turned to glare at him, he made a zipping motion in front of his lips. “What the hell are you doing?” Tony exclaimed, staring at Peter and finally powering down the gauntlet. “I’m not letting you hurt him; 1. You have no valid reason 2. Because you’re overprotective of me and 3. Because he cares about me.” Peter said coldly, Wade made a low groaning noise that Tony didn't hear. Tony huffed “Fine! Take him to your floor though. You’re responsible for anything he does.” he said then walking out of the room.

As soon as Tony was out of sight Wade hugged him from behind, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “That was so hot!” Wade said, Peter sighed softly, not hating how safe he felt in his arms. He forced himself to step out of the embrace quickly, “Not now DP, time to go.” “Aww! I don’t wanna leave.” Wade whined, but followed Peter into the elevator. “You're not, we're just going to my floor.” Peter explained, stepping into the mostly finished space. There was painting supplies everywhere, Wade followed him into a fully furnished bedroom. “No way this is real, Spider-Man did not just invite me into his bedroom!” Wade said cheekily, Peter flushed. “That is  not what's happening. It’s just the only room that’s finished.” Peter denied, sitting on his bed, picking at the comforter. 

Wade looked like a sad puppy, he hesitated before standing next to his bed, “Now this is where I usually wake up, so i think i’ll stay here.” Peter did not roll his eyes fondly as he pulled Wade on his bed “You're fine Wade, sit.” Wade sat, looking around. “So you living with Iron Dick now?” he asked, Peter snorted a small laugh, Wade was glad the mask hid the way his cheeks flushed and his smile. Peter’s ears caught the sound of Wade’s heart speeding up when he laughed and Peter tried to hide his blush. “Yeah, Natasha and Tony found me later that night after I met with you.” he explained, Wade groaned “I knew I shouldn't have talked to her.” he said quietly. Peter cocked his head to the side “What do you mean?” “Oops! Didn't mean to say that out loud. Natasha came to Sister Margerets asking about you and I told her nothing, but she must've known I was partially lying.” Wade explained animatedly. “It’s okay. It was probably a good thing they found me when they did.” Peter sighed, “You were living on the corner, weren't you?” Wade said, Peter nodded. “Baby Boy! You know I would have helped you run right?” He scandalized, “I didn't want to put you at risk.” Peter mumbled, looking at his hands.

Wade used a gloved finger to lift his head up “Are you safe now?” he asked seriously, but softly. “Yes, I was avoiding getting put in the foster system.” Peter said softly. Wade audibly gasped “How old are you?” “Why does it matter?” Peter challenged, knowing exactly why. Wade could see the mischief in his eyes “Because… of reasons. I just need to know.” “Peter Parker, 19 years old.” he said, putting his hand out for a handshake. Wade put both hands in front of his face “No wonder you look like such a baby!” he said to himself “-Wait, did you just tell me your real name?” Peter smiled. “Yes and I do not look like a baby.” he defended, “Why tell me now?” Wade asked. “Because I trust you.” Peter said, leaving no room for argument. Wade smiled widely under the mask, “We’re alliteration buddies!” he cheered, smile turning adoring when Peter laughed. 

“So how are you feeling, you look healthier than the last time I saw you. You seemed unusually tired after carrying me, we both know that’s usually nothing for you.” Wade said, smirking a bit. “I’m doing good, I spent some time in the hospital getting fluids and nutrients. I only got cleared for exercise a few days ago.” Peter explained, his  ~~ crush  ~~ friend flopped back on his bed dramatically. “I knew something was wrong but I didn't want to scare you off.” Wade said sadly, Peter almost laughed “Scare me off? The first thing you did when we met was propose!” he said, remembering how flustered he was under the barrage of compliments. 

Wade groaned loudly and threw a hand over his eyes theatrically. Peter took this time to grab some clothes from his dresser “Are you going to be okay rethinking all of your life choices while I change?” he asked. Wade nodded under his arm and Peter pretended not to notice him peeking out from his arm to watch him walk into the bathroom. If he added an extra swing to his hips that was no one's business, he changed into sweats and a short sleeve t-shirt. Wade was propped up on his elbows when he walked out “Why’d you continue to hang around me after you knew what I did?” he said, eyes roaming over Peter’s body. He hid his still scarred wrist behind his back, as he sat next to him. 

“Well I thought having a good influence around would help you. Now though I don't think I should've been as hard on you.” Peter explained, staring at Wade’s non-existent eyebrows raise. “Why?” he asked, sitting up so their knees occasionally touched, “Because being homeless and getting Molly changed me.” Peter paused, he knew Wade wouldn't judge him “I would’ve done anything to protect her. I can see your point of view now.” he added, unintentionally dark. Wade recognized the tone in his voice, the dangerous protectiveness, he had to think very hard to not get aroused. “You killed someone?” He questioned, Peter picked up the rise in his heart rate and the heat in his voice. 

He wasn't all the surpised that murder was a turn on for him, it made his hair stand on end. “Yeah, he followed Molly and I into my old place and threatened her, I had to.” Peter admitted. Wade smiled, having to think of very gross things to get his dick to stop taking an interest “He deserved it.” he said, smiling like the cheshire cat. Peter shrugged, Wade made an abrupt decision, reaching around to take his mask off. He closed his eyes but felt hands stopping him. 

Opening his eyes, Peter was very close to his face, hands on top of his. He felt his heart sink  _ of course Peter doesn't want to see him.  _ “Not here.” Peter whispered, looking into his eyes, his face inches from Wade. The older man hadn’t expecting that, “I really appreciate the gesture but Tony and his security think you look like the person that picked Molly and I up.” Peter continued. Wade’s heart swelled, he was protecting him “Thank you.” His eyes met Peter’s light brown ones, he glanced down at his lips. 

Peter could almost feel Wade’s heart pounding, he saw him glance at his lips and Peter licked them involuntarily. His hands were still resting around Wade’s neck, Peter lifted the bottom of the mask, revealing his scarred lips. He looked back at the mask’s eyes and pulled him closer by the neck, their lips meeting softly. Peter’s eyes flutter closed, Wade’s mind was unusually blank.  _ Peter/Spider-Man was kissing him, Holy Shit! Spider-man is kissing him!  _ Peter started pulling away and Wade snapped into the present, kissing him back. He wound an arm around Peter’s waist, pulling him closer. Peter groaned low in his throat and the arm around him tightened, he pulled away needing air. 

His face was flushed and was panting, Wade’s smile was visible from space “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.” Peter said, his voice deeper than normal. Wade dragged him by the waist into his lap, Peter squeaked “Friday is there any way to stop all recordings?” he asked, “Yes Peter, would like me to do so?” the lightly accented voice asked. Wade started kissing his neck, “Yes- please.” Peter breathed. “All recordings have been paused.” The AI says, Peter smiles. Wade hesitates, taking the mask off all the way, he closes his eyes and pulls. 

Peter’s eyes widened at the expansive scars across his face, he could see the shame hidden under them. He lifted his head up, “Wade?” he said softly. He opened his eyes “Woah… your eyes are beautiful.” Peter said in a hushed voice. Wade’s eyes widened as Peter settled his legs on either side of Wade’s. He reached a hand up to his cheek and Wade flinched and Peter almost drew away but he started leaning into the soft touch. He was almost as touch starved as Peter, he leaned forward and rested his forehead against Wade’s. 

“I don't care about the scars, Wade. Who ever made you feel like they were an issue is an idiotic asshole.” Peter said softly. Wade smiled and leaned into kiss Peter, it was soft and romantic. He pulled away staring at Peter with soft eyes, “Thank you Baby Boy.” Peter smiled with a blush as he got off Wade’s lap, laying next to him. “You don't have to thank me Wade.” Peter said with a slight laugh, Wade pulled him partially on top of him. He rested his chin on Wade’s firm chest with an arm resting over his waist, Wade in turn had a hand resting on his lower back. “So pretty boy, usually I wake up soon. Anything you wanna say?” Wade said sadly, Peter pouted “You’re not asleep hun.” Wade swooned and ran a hand up his back.

They both froze when Wade felt the familiar texture of scars. Peter was stock-still and scared, Wade could feel his heart rapidly beating against his chest. “Peter, what is that?” Wade asked quietly, “I had a building dropped on me.” Peter said robotically. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Wade asked, seeing his anxiety. “No, i'm sorry. I’ll tell you sometime, I promise.” Peter said ashamed, “It’s okay baby. We can tell scar stories another time.” Wade said sweetly. Peter smiled and kissed his heart “Thank you.” he scooched up and kissed Wade. Wade still felt like he was in a dream, sure Peter was younger than he thought but there are better places to have good morals. Peter’s lips were sweet with something like strawberries. He squeezed Wade’s peck making him groan and Peter kissed him harder. 

“Tony would like to know if Deadpool left yet. He also wants to know why your cameras are off.” Friday interrupted, Peter groaned and lifted himself up. Wade felt his mouth water at the flexing muscles, “Such a cockblock Fri.” Peter mutters. Wade laughs happily as he sits up “I should go, don't want Iron Dad to come chop off my dick.” Peter pouts adorably and Wade kisses the pout softly. “Do you have a phone?” Peter asks, Wade beams “Omg you're asking for my number!” he says, digging around in his belt for the flip phone. Put your number in Baby Boy.” He hands it to him, Peter puts in his number with a small mischievous smile. Knowing he put his contact name as Spider-Babe.

They get off the bed a walk to the elevator, Peter kisses his cheek before the doors close. Peter smiles to himself, “You can turn the cameras back on Fri, and tell Tony Deadpool left please.” he says to the AI. “Alright Peter, might I say it is good to see you smile freely again.” Friday said kindly. Peter smiled “Thank’s Fri.” he said sweetly.


	14. Making a Home

Another week later Peter’s floor in the tower was furnished to perfection, all completed except for Molly’s room. Peter was currently sitting in the bare room, staring out the large windows. He heard the elevator beep and the distant sounds of Tony’s footsteps coming his way. He stopped in the doorway, “You really miss her don't you?” he asked.

Peter turned to look at him, “Yeah, I know that I’m feeling better and all but without her here it feels like i'm missing an arm.” he says, standing. Peter’s weight is almost back to normal and he’s more okay with being called ‘Peter’. He’s allowed to leave the tower again though he mostly uses the time to go see Wade in secret. “The room is ready for her. When do you want her to move in?” Tony asks, Peter hums as they walk to the large puffy couch. “If she moves in I’d want to adopt her. I’m not sure if she even wants to move in though, she might like staying with the X-Men learning about her powers.” Peter says, disheartened. 

Tony frowns, “You don't know that, do you want to go visit her? I have the afternoon off, we could drive up there.” he suggested. Peter smiled “You don't know where it is.” Tony sputters indignantly “Of course I do, I know where most supers are at all times.” Peter laughed. “Yeah i’d really like that, thanks Tony.” he says with a smile. The two have almost fixed their relationship, they work on the suit together, they eat together most nights and made a habit to talk everyday. 

The two friends set out on the road with snacks and old rock music. Peter falls asleep in the passenger seat. About 10 miles out he’s jolted awake by the soft patter of Molly’s heart, Tony looks at him concerned. “You okay?” He asks, Peter smiles “I can hear her heart.” Tony shook his head. “There’s no way, were like 10 miles away. How can you hear her heart from here?” Tony says. Peter was still smiling “She was all I thought and cared about for months. I don't think there's anything that could stop me from hearing her.” 

They pulled up to the building and the teen girl he met on the first day was standing outside. Peter stepped out first, “Spider-Man?!” she said surprised “We wondered if you were ever going to come back.” Peter was slightly insulted at the insinuation. “Can I see her? I brought a friend with me.” He asked, she looked around him with a smirk “So Iron Man is your chauffeur?” Peter smiled. “He stays outside but you can follow me, I’ll take you to her.” She said unimpressed. Peter nodded to Tony and followed her, they went through wide hallways that reminded him of school.

They stopped outside a door and Peter waited, he heard the girl tell Molly she had a visitor. The door opened, a happier and healthier looking Molly was in the doorway “Spidey!” she shrieked happily and ran at him, Peter kneeled and caught her. He hugged her tightly to his chest and felt her start to cry “It’s okay, I’m sorry it took so long.” Peter whispered in her hair. She stepped out of the embrace “I didn't know if you'd be back…” her lip quivered, “I’m so sorry, I’ll always come back Molls.” Peter said sincerely.

She looked at him, “You look better, are we safe?” Peter smiled, “We are darling.” he stood and held Molly’s hand as she led him to her room, she told him all about her training and school. He listened to her talk with a smile, feeling more at peace than he had in weeks.. They reached the room and Peter saw that she’d decorated the walls but hadn't moved the picture. “Molly I wanna ask you something.” Peter said, she looked up at him. 

“Do you want to come live with me, back in New York?” He asked nervously, “You don't have to if you'd rather stay here.” he added. She looked deep in thought “Could I come visit?” Peter nodded “Of course.” “Then yes i wanna live with you Spidey. Can we go now?” Molly asked excitedly. Peter beamed “I have to check with the adults first.” he said happily. Peter stepped out of the room, hearing her pack up her things. He walked until he saw the girl “Hey, uh i’m sorry I realized I never asked your name.” he said embarrassed. “I’m Negasonic Teenage Warhead.” She deadpanned, “Ok then, I’m Peter. Do you think I could take Molly home with me?” Peter asked,hopeful. 

She looked up from her phone “You live in the tower?” Peter nodded “You gonna let her go to school?” She asked “Of course!” he answered. “Will you let her visit sometime?” She asked, letting a bit of emotion color her words. “Whenever she wants.” Peter said honestly. N. T. W. nodded “Good, you can take her. I’m glad you came back, she really missed you.” Peter smiled guiltily “Thank you, i really missed her too.” He speed walked back to Molly’s room, where she was packing. “They said yes! We’re going home, Molls!” Peter said twirling her around, she giggled happily. Peter set her down and helped her finish.

“I have someone I want you to meet.” Peter said, carrying her on his back as they walked to the door. He felt her shift nervously “Don’t worry he’s okay. He’s the one who helped me.” Peter comforted. The door opened, Peter squinted in the light. He spotted Tony leaning against his car, Peter waved at him. “Holy crap that’s Iron Man!” Molly whispered in his ear, Peter tried to hold in his laughter.

Tony walked up to them and Peter put Molly on the ground, Tony stuck a hand out. “Hi Molly, I’m Tony. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Tony spoke charismatically, Molly grasped his hand firmly “Nice to meet you Iron Man, I uh mean Tony.” she flushed in embarrassment. Tony laughed kindly, “Happens all the time, ready to hit the road?” he said, clapping his hands together. Peter put her bags in the trunk and joined the two in the car, sitting with Molly in the back. Tony and Molly were chatting about the Iron Man suit and Peter smiled softly to himself.

~

The three stepped into the warm comfort of Peter’s floor, Molly looked around in awe. Peter gave her a tour and finally stopped in her room, “I would have had it ready but I wanted you to be able to help design it.” he says happily. She spun in a circle and beamed at him “This is so cool!” “You can sleep with me or on the couch tonight and we can go shopping tomorrow, how does that sound?” Peter asked. She nodded enthusiastically, “Alright I’ll leave you two alone to get settled, feel free to come up for dinner.” Tony said, backing out of the room, Molly waved to him. 

When Tony was gone the two went into the living room and plopped on the large couch, “So Molly, I gotta talk to you.” Peter said, Molly turned onto her stomach “My name is Peter Parker, you can still call me Spidey if you want. You deserved to know my real name though.” he said. Molly scrunched up her face “I always thought you looked like a James.” Peter laughed “You don't have to answer now because I want you to be sure, do you want to be my daughter?” he asked nervously, wringing his hands together. 

She looked down “You really want to adopt me?” “Of course Molly, I love you like family. Nothing could change that.” Peter said in earnest. “I’ll think about it.” Molly spoke quietly, “Wanna watch a movie?” Peter asked. She smiled and crawled over to him, resting her head in his lap. He absentmindedly made small braids in her hair as he turned on the movie. 

About halfway through Ratatouille Molly fell asleep and Peter turned the sound off and simply soaked in the peace he felt. He hasn't felt this sense of home and family since May died. Peter rested his eyes and only woke up when Tony walked into the apartment, “How’s it going?” he said. “Shh!” Peter said looking over the back of the sofa, Tony walked around with a soft look on his face. 

Molly’s peaceful face was squished against his thigh, they were both painted in the afternoon light “She’s adorable.” Tony spoke softly, sitting on the sofa. “Did you talk to her about adoption?” He asked, “Yeah, I told her to think about it. I also told her my name.” Peter said quietly, to not disturb her rest. “Really, how'd she react?” Tony asked, he smiled “She said I looked more like a James.” Tony laughed quietly. “She’s not wrong. Do you wanna wake her up and eat dinner?” He asked, Peter looked down at Molly “I think we’ll skip tonight but we’ll join you for breakfast tomorrow if you’d like.” he says. 

Tony nodded “Of course, have a good night Peter.” “You too Tony, before you leave do you have any idea when Natasha gets back?” Peter asked, Natasha got sent away on a mission with no contact, he was missing her greatly. “Nope, sorry bud, you know how it goes. I’ll see if Fury knows anything.” Tony said getting up. Peter waved at him as he walked to the elevator.

Peter picked Molly up gently and walked them into his room, laying her softly on his bed. She tossed a little and he held his breath, but settled when she didn't wake up. Peter grabbed his pj’s and took a quick shower before getting into bed. He fell asleep a few minutes after laying down for the first time in weeks. Usually his mind is restless, he’s plagued by nightmares but with Molly or Wade they just seem to fade easier.

The next day Peter woke up to an empty bed, his first instinct was to panic. He focused on his hearing and was able to pick up the sound of voices speaking in the living room, he let out a deep breath. Peter changed and walked into the main room, smiling when he saw Molly sitting on the couch watching cartoons. “Morning Molls.” Peter flopped on the couch, she smiled at him. “Mornin’ Petey. Can we go eat breakfast?” Molly asked, “Of course, Tony invited us up since we slept through dinner last night.” he said, glancing at his watch. It’s 9am, they get off the couch and head up to the penthouse. 

Molly looks around in wonder, Tony is sitting at the island eating food. “Morning sleepyheads.” he says, taking a drink “There’s pancakes and eggs on the stove, feel free to help yourself.” Tony said, smiling at him. Peter fixes two plates and Molly sits next to Tony when he hands her plate. He sat on her other side as Molly and Tony chatted about paint colors and her interests, she smiled happily, stuffing her face. Peter let the domesticity bring him peace and Tony had a soft familial smile on his face. After they finished eating they returned to their rooms to get ready for a long day shopping.


	15. Gaining Clarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> light smut at the end, feel free to skip if it makes you uncomfortable.

Four days after getting Molly’s room set up, Peter is working in the lab with Tony while Molly is watching tv. Peter’s thoughts wander as he works on fixing an Iron Man suit, he thinks of Aiden, “Hey Tony, can we start planning the funerals?” Peter asks quietly. Tony looks up from his computer, “Of course, do you have any ideas?” he says, pulling up a notes page. “There’s two empty plots next to Ben and my parents. I know one of them is for me, but I wanna put Aiden there instead. I promised him my family would take care of him. He deserves a good place.” Peter says sadly “We can do that, do you want me to see if I can get two more spaces for Molly and yourself?” Tony asks, Peter nods. “Yeah, thanks Tony. I think lilac and blue would be good for the theme. Lilac’s were May’s favorite flower and blue was Aiden's favorite color.” He says, Tony writes everything down, “Do you know Aiden’s last name?” he inquires. Peter frowns to himself, _why didn’t he ask, stupid_. “No…” Peter said, Tony looked up to see his sad and guilty face “It’s okay, would you like me to put Parker as the last name?” he suggests. “Sure, I don’t want his gravestone to be empty.” Peter looks at his lap, “I should’ve brought him here, he’d still be alive if I could've gotten over myself.” he says angrily at himself. Tony knew Peter would blame himself forever for that “You did what you could to make his last days as good as possible. If he was really that sick there was nothing you could've done.” he says comfortingly, Peter nodded to himself, trying to convince himself that the words are true. “How long will the arrangements take?” Peter asks, Tony typed a few things into the computer “Three days minimum.” he says. “Could you get word to Natasha, I’d really like her to be there if possible. I’ll let May’s family and my friends know. How does 5 days from now sound?” Peter asks, disregarding the pain in his chest. “Works for me, I’ll try to get word to Nat. Would you mind if I brought Pepper?” Tony says “Yeah, of course. I figured she’d come with you.” Peter says with a sad smile, getting up “I’m going to go tell Molly.” he walks out of the lab, telling Fri to take him to his floor. He was going to tell Molly eventually but right now all he wants to do is cry in his boyfriend's arms. “Hey Molly, I’m going to run an errand. I’ll be gone for a few hours, if you get hungry, bother Tony or ask Friday. You're welcome to stay up down here or go hang out in the penthouse, you gonna’ be okay?” He said, “Yup, all good. Where are you going?” Molly asks, pausing her show. “Remember Wade?” Peter asks. Molly nods with a smile “I’m going to go hang out with him for a while.” Peter explains, “Have fun, Spidey.” she says, turning her show back on. Peter kisses her on the head and leaves the tower to head to Wade’s apartment.

He had texted Wade on the subway and got a reply not even a minute later filled with lewd emojis and hearts. Peter felt the weight on his chest lift a little, he let his eyes close as he rode to Wade’s. 

Knocking on the door to Wade’s, Peter waited till his maskless face greeted him. “Baby Boy! I’m happy you're here, I just ordered chinese!” Wade spoke excitedly, Peter tried to smile but it fell flat. He pulled Peter into a hug and closed the door with his foot. Peter sighed into his strong chest “What’s got you down?” Wade asked, running a hand through his dark, grown out curls. Peter pulled away slightly, looking in Wade’s glittering eyes “We started planning the funerals today, I just feel so guilty.” he says, voice cracking. Wade’s heart broke for his boyfriend, he hated seeing him in pain. “Wanna’ cuddle and eat illegal amounts of chinese food?” Wade says softly “Always.” Peter replies. The two laid on Wade’s leather sofa, with Wade pressed against the back, spooning Peter. He had an arm around his chest, grounding him in the present. “We’re having a joint funeral for May and Aiden in five days. I’m going to have to speak, why does this keep happening to me?” Peter says, his voice cracking again. He told Wade about Aiden a few days after telling him his name. “I have to be cursed, everyone I love leaves me or dies.” Tears slip down Peter’s cheeks as his words dissolve into sobs. He turns over so his face is pressing into Wade’s chest, Wade wraps his arms around him, wishing he could hide him from everything bad in the world. Each sob is like a knife to the chest and he would know, Wade doesn't shush him but says soft words of comfort into his hair. He rubs Peter’s back, pointedly avoiding the scar 

  
  


“It’s only a matter of time before I get you killed too.” Peter says empty, Wade almost wants to thank someone he can’t die. He lifts Peter’s chin so his glistening eyes meet his “Sweetheart, Baby Boy, honeycakes, that will never happen. I know we haven’t really had the full powers talk yet, but I can't die. I have before but I always come back.” Wade sweetly says and Peter listens for the lie but can’t find one, he sniffles “So you’re immortal?” Peter asks. “Yup and I plan on spending all my lives with you.” Wade says, relishing in the smile Peter gives him. Peter thinks this is his reprieve, losing everyone he loves for someone he can’t lose. He kisses Wade’s heart and presses one of his hands to it, then grabs Wade’s hand and puts it to his own heart. “This is yours for as long as you want it.” Peter says, watching Wade’s crystal blue’s sparkle with tears. “I hope you’re good with forever.” Wade jokes, he smiles as Wade dips down to kiss Peter softly. It’s one of those kisses that’s full of promise and love, it's soft but unrestrained, one that leaves you breathless and flushed. Wade will never get used to the sight of Peter’s blown pupils and shining red lips.

They stayed wrapped in each other till the doorbell rings and start eating the chinese food they ordered earlier. Peter is talking to Wade about where to find a good funeral suit when his phone rings. He feels his heart ricochet in his chest when he sees Tony’s user, _oh god what if something bad happened to Molly, I can't lose her too._ “Peter, honey, you need to calm down.” Wade’s voice filtered in, he looked at Wade with fear in his brown eyes. “Molly.- I told her to call me if she needs me.” He says, Wade wraps a steady arm around him. “Do you want me to answer?” Wade asks gently, “No- I got it.” Peter says, clicking answer. “What the hell Peter! You can’t just leave and not tell me where you’re going!” Tony’s annoyed voice says over the phone. Wade groans and Peter is still gaping, dumbfounded. “Who made that noise? Are you okay?” Tony says, more concerned than annoyed, Peter snaps out of his stupor when Wade taps his arm gently. “I’m fine Tony, I’m with…” Peter looks to Wade who shrugs “...Deadpool.” he says, wanting to slap himself, his boyfriend seems to be holding in a laugh. “Say that again, I’m not sure I heard you correctly.” Tony says sarcastically. “I’m simply hanging out with Deadpool.” Peter says, more committed, Tony groans over the phone “Why are you spending time with that idiot? He’s no good Peter.” he says. Peter scowls, seeing Wade look away self consciously “Shut up!” Peter snaps, Wade looks at him in shock “He’s not an idiot. Deadpool is working to make himself better, you of all people should know what that’s like. I’ll be home soon.” Peter huffs, hanging up on him before Tony has a chance to reply. Wade’s eyes are wide and his mouth is hanging open, “You just told Iron Man to shut up.” he says amazed. Peter just rolls his eyes “No one insults my boyfriend.” he says simply. Wade swoons “That’s so hot.” he surges and kisses Peter eagerly. Wade drags his tongue across Peter’s bottom lip, silently asking for entrance, Peter obliges easily, their tongues mingling and sliding together.

~

Peter bites down on Wade’s bottom lip, relishing in the groan he receives. Wade pulls away needing to breathe and Peter takes this time to move so his legs are on either side of Wade’s, straddling him. Wade runs his hands up his thighs and rests them against his sides. Peter leans down to kiss at Wade’s jaw, slowly moving down his neck. Wade moves his hands down to palm at Peter’s ass “God, you’re so fucking sexy.” Wade pants as Peter sucks on his pulse point.

He releases Wade’s neck and stares into his eyes, a hungry heat behind them. Wade moves to stand up and Peter latches on immediately, he walks them into his bedroom. Wade sets them down so he’s hovering slightly above Peter, hesitating, the most they’ve done together so far is make out. “Are you sure you want to do this? Any words and we can stop, no questions asked, no hard feelings.” Wade says softly, Peter smiles, looking into his eyes. “I’m sure Wade, I trust you.” He says happily, Wade’s heart sings and he lowers himself slowly to kiss him. Peter drags a hand down Wade’s back, letting his nails drag lightly. He feels his partners heart speed up at the action, Peter repeats it but sinks his nails in at the end. Wade moans and Peter smiles into the kiss and Wade starts to pull away. “Little shit.” He says, voice rough, Peter shudders at the noise. Wade notices Peter’s reaction and his smile becomes predatory, he sits up and takes his shirt off, large muscles on display. “You’re so hot.” Peter says, his voice sounding deeper to his own ears. 

He sits up enough to take his own shirt off, leaving the scars on his chest on full display, Wade leans back down and kisses him passionately “So beautiful.” he murmurs, running a hand down Peter’s bare chest. He pulls away to look at the scars, Peter feels nerves build in his chest. Wades kisses over them and his nerves give way to love, Wade looks at Peter and sees the love there and leans down to kiss him but stops short to tease him but dips down to kiss behind Peter’s ear, then down his neck. He sucks a mark there till Peter is moaning and squirming under him. Peter gets impatient and uses his strength to flip them, Wade is now on his back staring at Peter in shocked arousal “Shit, that was so fucking hot. Do I weigh anything to you?” Wade breathes. Peter smirks and runs a hand over Wade’s nipple, causing him to moan. Peter leans down to whisper in his ear “Nope. It’s like lifting a carton of milk.” he licks the shell of his ear before pulling away, Wade’s eyes following his every movement. Peter shuffles down, biting his lip when he feels Wade’s bulge through his sweatpants. Wade groans at the friction and Peter flicks his tongue out to lick his nipple, Peter circles it and sucks. Wade moans obscenely above him, his hand coming to rest in Peter’s hair, grasping it tightly. Peter sucks again and bites softly, Wade bucks his hips under him and tightens the grasp on his hair. Peter moans softly around Wade’s nipple and lifts off it. His boyfriend is staring at him with something dark in his eyes, the hand still in his hair tugs harder, almost pulling his head back and Peter moans breathily. His eyes close and Wade pulls harder, Peter can feel his dick twitch as he moans high and feminine. 

When he opens his eyes Wade is panting under him, “So fucking hot.” he says, the hand in Peter’s hair leaving to rest on his shoulder. Peter shuffles down a bit more, he looks to Wade, his hand resting on the waist on his sweatpants. Wade nods frantically, “God yes!” Peter pulls down his pants and underwear, Wade’s dick is long and thick, “Holy shit.” Peter says to himself. Peter bends down to lick the tip tentatively, resting a strong hand on his hip. Wade tries to buck his hips so Peter puts his strength into his hand “Wouldn't want you choking me… not yet anyway.” he says, looking up at Wade through his eyelashes. “Fuck, baby your mouth!” Wade groans at Peter’s sweet smile, Wade tries to jerk again but Peter’s hold keeps him still. Peter swallows him down to the hilt, thankful for his lack of a gag reflex “Holy fucking shit!” Wade curses loudly above him. Peter can feel Wade’s at the back of his throat, he swallows around it rhythmically, making Wade moan, his hand returning to Peter’s hair. He moves all the way off slowly, sucking and licking at the tip. He goes back down and swallows around him, Wade groans and grips his hair hard, making Peter moan around his dick. His own dick aching between his legs, Peter repeats the process till Wade’s a shaking mess. Wade pulls him off by his hair “Don’t wanna cum yet.” he pants, Peter kisses him hotly. His boyfriend reaches down to try and unbutton his pants with little finesse, Peter sits up and goes to take his jeans off. He turns around but hears a small gasp when he stands back up. Peter freezes, he forgot about his scars for a moment, he stands in his underwear, feeling Wade’s warm hand on the worst part of it. He shudders under the touch, “You’re still beautiful.” Wade says softly, kissing the sensitive part of his neck. Peter shivers and turns around, taking off his underwear. Wade whistles slowly, “Just perfect baby.” 

Peter keens, he’s almost as long as Wade but not as thick, it’s standing hard against his stomach. Wade groans at the sight of it, Peter gets an idea “Kneel.” he orders, lowering his voice a bit. Wade rushes to obey, kneeling on the floor with his mouth open “So good for me.” Peter praises, running his thumb over his bottom lip. Wade smiles and takes Peter’s dick into his mouth, sucking him off with practiced ease. Peter’s mind just goes fuzzy, he sees Wade suck a finger into his mouth and feels it disappear between his cheeks. Wade circles his rim as he takes Peter all the way to the back of his throat, Peter moans loudly, feeling himself get close. Wade pushes the finger in and Peter yells his name, spilling down Wade’s throat, he looks up at Peter, swallowing everything. Peter pulls him up and kisses him hard, licking into Wade’s mouth, moaning at the taste of himself on his lover's tongue. He pulls away long enough, “Fuck me Wade.” Peter groans, Wade smiles “Gladly, get on your hands and knees.” he orders. Peter feels his dick twitch and he climbs back on the bed, leaning forward enough to show off his flexibility. Wade grabs lube and a condom, he groans when he sees Peter on the bed “Just perfect, so flexible.” he says, voice rough. Peter hears him open the lube and forces himself to relax, he breathes sharply when he feels a slick finger circle his rim. Peter relaxes and it goes in easily, Wade kisses his lower back as he thrusts his finger in Peter. He adds another finger and starts to scissor Peter open, he moans into the mattress, arching into the touch.

“So good. Such a good baby.” Wade praises, Peter curses, he always thought he might have a daddy kink but that just solidified it. “Please fuck me Daddy.” Peter moans out, Wade gapes for a second before smirking “Only since you asked so nicely.” he says, adding a third finger. Peter whimpers and Wade rolls a condom over his aching dick, lining himself up with Peter’s entrance. He removes his fingers, admiring the whine Peter lets out at the loss “Please Daddy.” he begs, “Shh, it’s okay baby.” Wade soothes, pushing in slowly. He watches Peter stretched obscenely around him, Peter forces himself to relax, Wade’s dick is so thick. He sinks in slowly, Peter is so tight and hot. When he’s all the way in he lets Peter adjust to the stretch, Peter sinks his torso lower and thrusts back urging Wade to move “Move!” he growls. Wade gets the hint, he moves all the way out and thrusts in slowly, “I’m not going to break, it’s okay.” Peter says, resting on his forearms. Wade starts thrusting faster and Peters a quivering mess, Wade moves harder and he moans obscenely “Oh! Fuck yes Wade!” Wade thrusts into him keeping a rough pace, moaning at the tight heat of Peter’s magnificent ass. He slams into Peter’s prostate with every hard thrust, Wade feels his balls tighten “Gonna come!” he says. Peter is mumbling obscenities, yelling out Wade’s name as he cums again untouched. The spasming heat sends Wade over the edge, calling Peter’s name, pounding into him roughly, milking his orgasm. Wade pulls out and takes off the spent condom, disposing of it then collapsing next to Peter on the soiled bed. “God that was so amazing Baby Boy.” Wade says, kissing Peter sweetly. “So fucking good. Are you okay with the daddy kink? It just sorta popped out.” Peter asks bashfully, “I’m so fucking okay with it Baby.” Wade says. Peter blushes “I’m glad, Daddy” he purrs, Wade groans “Your mouth should be illegal.” Peter smiles innocently.

~

The two rest for a while, letting the warm afternoon light soak into their bare skin. Peter stretches, “I don't want to leave but I gotta go make sure Molly eats a real dinner.” he says sitting up slowly, kissing Wade then finding his clothes. “I hate to watch you go but I love to watch you leave.” Wade says sitting up in bed, Peter laughs as he puts his shirt on. “Same to you darling.” he kissed Wade softly one last time before walking out the door. He has a stupid grin on his face the entire way home, Peter walks out in to his floor. Molly is on the phone talking to one of her friends from the X-Academy, he waves at her and she smiles back brightly in return. Molly says bye to her friend, throwing the phone down “Peter! Your home!” she squeals. Peter smiles at her “Sorry it took longer than expected, have you eaten dinner yet?” he asks, “Tony took me out for pizza, he told me to tell you he wanted to talk to you when you came back home.” Molly said and Peter frowned “Alright, I’ll try to make it home earlier next time.” he looks at his watch, wincing at the time 9:30 pm. “Let’s get you to bed beautiful.” He says, she nods and lets out a yawn. They walk into her room and Peter goes to his room while she showers, brushes her teeth and changes. He sits on his phone, texting his friends group chat to tell them about today, till he hears a light knock on his door. Molly shuffles into his room, “Want me to braid your hair?” Peter asks, she nods sleepily, crawling on the bed to sit in front of him. Peter brushes through her dark brown hair, he was reminded of when May taught him how to braid her hair, “Did I ever tell you how I learned how to braid hair?” Molly shook her head no, “After my Uncle Ben died I got really sad for a long time, and while it’s okay to be sad sometimes it hurt my aunt to see me in pain.” Peter spoke softly, separating her long hair to start a french braid. “She brought me into our living room one day and had me sit on the couch while she sat on the floor. She started teaching me how to braid, after that every time I was sad we would go sit in the living room and she would teach me different braids. It gave me something to do but it also gave me a safe place to talk about my feelings, whether they were good or bad.” Peter said, almost finished with the braid.

He could feel Molly starting to fall asleep, “So I was hoping you could come to me whenever you want to talk about anything and I’ll braid your hair. If you wanted to of course.” he said putting an elastic around the end of the braid. Molly turned around, a soft sleepy look on her face “I’d like that Dad.” she said, her eyes starting to close. Peter’s heart swelled, he picked her up and walked her to her room, setting her gently on the bed “Love you, Molly.” he whispered, shutting the door. Peter paused outside her door to send a happy text to Wade, walking dreamily to the elevator. “Friday can you save that interaction please then take me to Tony.” “Of course Peter, saved to the Spider-Dad folder.” She said, making Peter laugh happily. The doors opened to Tony’s lab, Peter saw him looking at his computer, “She called me Dad.” he said happily, making Tony jump. Whatever residual anger Tony had floated away at the overjoyed looks on Peter’s face, he sat across from Tony. “She was half asleep but she still called me Dad.” Peter says, Tony felt pride stir in him. He really felt his age at this point, like he’d seen his son grow up and have his own kids. Of course Peter didn't know Tony felt this way, it was just a thought for him, Pepper and Friday to know. “I’m so happy for you Peter.” Tony spoke sincerely, “I know you're mad at me for what I did earlier but can you save it for tomorrow. I really don't want to end his day feeling like I disappointed you.” Peter said, his smiling dropping. “You didn't disappoint me I just…” Tony said, pausing when he saw the hickey on Peter’s neck “...don't like when you leave and don't tell me where you’re going.” he said calmly, he’d ask about the hickey another day. “I know, to be fair I told Molly, so you could've asked her.” Peter said, smiling like the little shit he is. Tony shook his head fondly, Peter yawned “Alright it’s time for both spider babies to go to sleep.” he said gently. “You always sound like a dad when you talk like that.” Peter said drowsily, Tony did his best to not freeze and Peter got up and started walking towards the elevator. “I like it.” he said quietly, but Tony still heard it. When the doors closed Tony asked “Did he just say he liked me asking like his father?” “I do believe that is what he meant.” Friday said, sounding amused. Tony smiled brightly, “Sending clip to Boss Lady and Scary Spider.” his AI sassed. Tony sputtered indignantly “Wha- bu- Fri!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about taking so long to update, life's been rough my dudes


	16. A Lesson on Mourning

Four days later Peter was in a black suit, sitting on his bed reading over his notecards. He heard Tony walking towards his room then knocking on the door lightly. He pushed the door open “How are you doing?” Tony asked gently. “I can’t get the tie right, May always did it for me.” Peter sighed, walking over to the full length mirror. Tony turned him around “My dad pretty much forced me to know how to tie a tie but the age of 5.” he said, fixing Peter’s tie. “How’s Molly?” Peter asked, “She’s a trooper, a little sad, a little confused..” Tony said, finishing up the tie. Peter was in a simple black suit with a lilac colored tie, Tony was wearing an expensive three piece black suit. Peter felt the notecards sitting heavily in his pocket, “Ready to go?” he asked. “Yup, I was thinking we’d carpool.” Tony said, Peter nodded and they walked out of his room. Ned and MJ were arriving separately, he told Wade he didn't have to come but had a feeling he’d come anyway. Tony and Pepper sat in the front seats, Molly and Peter in the back. She was leaning into Peter’s side, the air in the car was heavy and sad. 

They pulled into the familiar cemetery, Peter walked past the three gravestones. He pressed a kiss to his hand and rested it on each of their stones. The two coffins were rested above the graves, decorated in flowers. “Hey guys.” Peter says quietly, addressing his family. He sees MJ and Ned walk up towards him “Hey Peter, sorry about May. She was an amazing person.” Ned said, pulling him into a short hug. MJ punched his shoulder affectionately “I missed you loser. May was a great role model.” she said reverently, Peter nodded sadly. A few of May’s distant relatives showed up, when the priest made his way to the front everyone sat down. Peter’s ears picked up Wade’s steady heartbeat from behind them, he turned around just enough to see him standing next to a small tree. He caught sight of a smaller figure waiting next to the cars, he focused his hearing a bit and recognized Natasha’s heart. Peter smiled to himself with the comfort he felt, he was holding Molly's hand. He could feel Ned’s questioning glance but ignored it, Peter didn't hear most of the words that were said. He felt Tony set a hand on his shoulder, bringing him back to the present “And now a few words from May’s nephew Peter.” the priest's voice filtered in. 

Peter squeezed Molly’s hand and stood up, walking to the podium. He clears his throat, “My name is Peter Benjamin Parker, son of Mary and Richard. My parents died when I was six years old, I didn’t really understand why I suddenly had to go live with my aunt and uncle at the time. May and Ben took me in and loved me as their own.” he took a shaky breath “They treated me with all the kindness and love as if I was their own child. After Ben died a part of me expected May to get rid of me because I wasn't related to her by blood. When I told her this she told me ‘Blood isn't what makes a family, it’s the love you feel for others that binds you.’” Peter looks to Molly who smiles sadly at him. “May was a strong and powerful woman, she cared for me unconditionally, taught me how to be a good person-” Peter’s voice broke “Anyone should call themselves lucky to have known her.” he says, tears slipping down his cheeks. Molly got up from her chair and held his hand tightly. “I love her more than I can put into words.” Peter said, squeezing Molly’s hand. He looked up and everyone had tears in their eyes, even Natasha. “I know she’s with Ben again and at peace, there’s just a part of me that knows that. May is- was a great friend, confidant, role model, wife and mother. I will miss her dearly.” He finishes, walking back to his chair with Molly. She sits in his lap and Peter holds on to her tightly, hoping he never has to let her go.

The tears never stopped coming, not when the priest said final graces, not when his friends hugged him before they left, not when Tony told him how proud May would be. He stopped feeling wetness on his cheeks when it was just him, Molly, Tony, Pepper and Wade still lingering away from the group. Natasha had disappeared after he stopped talking. Tony was resolutely ignoring the fact that Wade was there for Peter’s sake. They hadn't lowered the caskets yet because they still needed to address Aiden. Molly stands next to it, “Aiden is gonna be with May right?” she asks sadly, feeling her eyes water. “Yeah honey, he’ll get to be with all my family, safe and happy.” Peter says, looking into her sad eyes. Molly leans into his side as Tony places a flower on his casket, Molly repeats the process and Peter sets a final one on the empty casket. “Aiden, my sweet boy, I’m so sorry I couldn't do more. I hope you are enjoying my family and not getting annoyed with Ben’s dumb jokes. I’ll miss you and carry you with me forever.” Peter says sadly, giving the nod to start lowering the caskets into the ground.

Tony puts a steadying hand on his shoulder and goes to sit with Pepper, giving Peter and Molly some time alone. He leans his head on Peppers shoulder in a rare display of public affection. Peter sees Wade walk towards them slowly, past Tony and Pepper with more hesitance. Peter smiles at him, Molly looks up at Peter questioningly “It’s Wade.” he whispers. She smiles and waves at him, Wade waves back excitedly “Hi Molly!” “Hey Peter, you spoke beautifully, love.” Wade says, pulling him in for a hug. Peter sighs in the warm solid comfort of his boyfriend, he steps away and looks him up and down “You clean up nicely.” he compliments with a wink. Wade’s cheeks turn pink “You don't look so bad yourself.” he says, pitching his voice lower. Peter smiles sadly “How are you doing?” Wade asks, more seriously. He shrugs “Sad, angry, guilty, regretful. Any combination of those would work.” Peter tries to joke, but it comes out pinched, Wade runs a hand down his bicep and Peter feels his fingers twitch to hold Wade’s hand. “How long are you going to stay?” Wade asks, he hums “I might send Molls home with Tony and Pepper and walk home whenever I feel like it.” Peter says quietly, Molly is over talking to a smiling Pepper. The two met a few days ago and became fast friends. “That sounds like a good idea, so were the other young people you hugged Ned and MJ?” Wade asks, “Yeah and the rest of the people were May’s relatives we probably haven't seen in 10 years.” Peter says sadly, “I’m going to go tell them they can go home, will you stay?” he asks, broken. Wade frowned, hating seeing his boyfriend sad “Of course babe.”

Peter walks over to Pepper, Tony and Molly “Hey, you guys can go back to the tower. I’m gonna stick around for a while longer.” he says. Molly pouts, “Molly, do you want to help me make some cookies?” Pepper asks, saving him, he sends her a grateful smile. “Ooh, yeah!” Molly says, pout gone. She hugs Peter around the waist “I’ll see you at home Dad.” she says before grabbing Pepper and dragging her towards the car, leaving a pair of beaming men. Tony stands and pats him on the shoulder, eyes shimmering with pride “She wasn't asleep this time.” Tony smiles, “Text me if you end up needing a ride or something okay?” he adds. Peter nods “Thanks Tony.” he says, waving at him as he walks away to join the two ladies in the car.

A tingle runs up his spine and Natasha somehow appears in front of him. He can tell she’s still in mission gear, he smiles at her softly “Hey мама паук, thanks for leaving your mission to come. It really means a lot.” she pulls him into a steady hug. “I wouldn’t have missed it, I didn't have enough time to change into something more appropriate. I landed about twenty minutes before it started. You did a good job ребенок паук, I’m sorry for your losses.” Natasha says kindly, letting him go. Peter smiles at her “I don’t care about what you wear Nat, how long before you have to go back?” he asks with a small laugh, she frowns a bit “My flight leaves in an hour, I was only able to come back for the service, sorry Peter.” she says sadly. Peter frowns “It’s okay Nat, stay safe okay?” he says taking her hand. Nat smiles genuinely “Anything for you ребёнок паук.” she hugs Peter again before walking away, disappearing into the streets.

Peter sighs heaving and goes back to where the graves are, Wade is still standing there, watching over him. He has an image inducer on but Peter knows he’s insecure to show his real face in public, he flops on the ground next to Wade’s legs. His boyfriend joins him quickly, neither caring about their suits getting dirty. Peter sets his head in Wade’s lap, blinking fresh tears away. Wade wipes them away with his thumb, running a comforting hand through his hair. “I think it’s sad that I’m used to this.” Peter says, continuing at Wade’s confused look “I was only six when my parents died but I still remember their funeral, Ben’s funeral was almost five years ago. Now this one…” He says with a sad look on his face. Wade makes a small cooing noise “You’re so strong, not just physically. You've been through so much but you still manage to be the best person you can be.” he says adoringly, Peter’s eyes flutter close as he thumbs away another tear. Peter leaves his eyes closed, trusting Wade to watch over him. Wade stares at his beautiful boyfriend’s face while they lay in comfortable but sad silence. They stay until the sun sets and the people come to start filling the graves with dirt. Peter talks to his family for a while, not really caring that Wade can hear him, he knows he won’t judge him. Wade kissed his cheek softly when he sat up, “I should probably go home and eat something.” Peter groans, standing up, wiping the grass and dirt off his butt. “I’ll call you later.” Wade says as Peter offers him a helping hand up, he takes it and Peter lifts him easily. “Thank you for being here Wade.” Peter says, kissing him softly. “I’ll always be there, even when you don't want me there.” Wade jokes, making Peter snort and hugging him. They separate and Peter starts heading back to the tower, texting Tony to let him know.

The sun was fading and low in the sky by the time Peter trudged into his apartment, feeling the exhaustion deep in his bones. He couldn't hear Molly in the apartment so he assumed she was in the penthouse, “Fri, is Molly okay?” he heard himself ask. “Yes Peter, she is eating cookies in the penthouse with Boss Lady and Tin Can, would you like me to let them know you made it home?” Friday asks kindly, he nods mutely and she understands. “May I suggest eating something? It may help you feel less tired, there are some leftovers in the fridge that you can heat up quickly.” She says, Peter feels his heart warm at her concern and care. He gets up from the couch and grabs the italian food from yesterday, throwing it in the microwave. Peter leans on the counter and loosens his tie, his shoulders sagging. The food beeps, he grabs it and sits on the island, taking his jacket off. He eats slowly, not having much of an appetite “Tony would like you to know that Molly has eaten and is now taking a bath, he’ll send her down when she’s done.” Friday says, breaking the silence. Peter smiles “Tell him I’m grateful for his help.” he pauses “Thank you for yours too Friday.” he says softly. “Of course Peter, I happen to be very fond of you.” The AI says sweetly, Peter puts his empty plate in the sink. He hears the elevator doors open and a sleepy Molly walks out dressed in one of Tony’s old MIT sweatshirts. Peter swoons internally “Hello darling, how are you feeling?” he asks, she yawns softly. “Sleepy, I miss Aiden.” Molly says walking closer to him, Peter picks her up “Me too, sweetie, me too.” he says taking her to her room.


End file.
